For Thee I Pray to Tell
by ovdeathandwarfare
Summary: Mix of old and new Teen Titans. A powerful mage by the name of Raven arrives on the planet earth after the fall of her home by the evil Trigon. She meets a group of super human and alien beings known as The Titans and places all her hope in fighting her demon of a father so that at least one planet will not fall nor shall it ever be under a dark ruler. changed it to M for new stuff
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Alright, so here goes a small story. Right now I'm trying to fight off this laziness so writing would most definitely help. **

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to dc. This is only for entertainment.**

**The Meeting**

Journeying through the darkness of the void existing between dimensions and time a dark clothed figure wandered into an unfamiliar dimension, one not like its own where things were kept in control such as emotions, but in contrast this place had a mix of emotions swarming around the dark figure. The place it once dwelled was filled with arcane magic and often with monks trained in keeping their emotions level and often led them to have the most knowledge and high authority. They, much like it, trained themselves in the dark and light arts to combat anything but refrained from the act of violence such was not their place. Violence, death, and hatred was more of an attribute highly connected with the dark inter-dimensional demon by the name of Trigon. This demon was very ancient and conquered many worlds as well as dimensions so that they may be ruled under his dominion and made slaves for his own personal enjoyment although something happened along the demon's travels as he raped a human woman, and the woman in turn gave birth to a half human half demon child. The child was kept hidden away from Trigon for many years as it grew into an adult but the great demon knew that the child would soon serve him when the time comes for him to claim dominion over the earth. The child had fled from Azarath but was soon captured where the child was made as the ruler of one the under realms. There the child had become strong and arrogant showing her pride much like the first angel of heaven, but unlike the first angel the child wished not to be a ruler deep but wished to keep others safe. Now let us cast our eyes upon the one who stands at the helm of the great demon's call. The child who had escape only to turn into slave; Raven.

Finally setting foot upon a strange city, a girl no higher than five foot nine with hair black as the void she travelled across, indigo eyes, pale skin, and sporting a long cloak that looked much raven feathers. Her face was kept hidden by her hair and the hood that helped keep her facial features hidden. As she made her way she stumbled upon a group of kids that did not fit the others in this cacophony of the busy metropolis. No this group seemed unnatural for the amount of power she gathered from this group and was able to sense much years of combat and experience. The girl morphed her hooded cloak into a navy blue winter jacket and her legs were covered by a pair of blue denim jeans and black ankle high boots. Her hands were in her pocket and she kept her gaze upon this group. She could feel their happiness and joy as they sat around as a group and enjoyed one another's company but she kept on analyzing them. A short haired tanned boy with built physique and sporting a red shirt with black jeans and red shoes reeked of leadership, arrogance, loyalty, and hope with a tinge of darkness from a troubled past. Moving on to the next one, she noticed a busty athletic built brunette haired woman wearing a black top and blue jeans with red converse on. She felt power, determination, strength, and confidence something collected from battles old and forgotten. From this woman she felt that the brunette was more of the heavy duty tank that could clear a battlefield if needed to and run into no man's land to save her friends. The next was a greened skinned boy and like the others athletically built and muscled but seemed to be more joyous and free spirited unlike the others. Continuing on she examined the red headed short haired boy with chiseled muscles and a well-built body. He wore a flash t-shirt and gray shorts with black vans and to any other woman would be one to die for, but from him she felt more arrogance and something akin to trying to get other women to fall for him just by his looks. Despite all this she could feel the undying loyalty and sense of duty to his team and whatever profession he claimed. Finally she noticed one who was not like the others. She could feel the aurora of being judged and a target for prejudice for being more machine than man. She could taste the feel of being down and having everyone's eyes on you for being different. Though the sense of determination and making a difference plus having friends to help eased this foul taste and feel. Interesting was all that had resounded in her mind.

She kept an eye on these beings and had taken note of their names; Richard, Donna, Garfield, Victor, and Wally. Like a specter she kept an ever unblinking eye upon them and watched as they battled criminals though of the supervillain kind only sometimes with stopping the most mundane things. As time passed she took note of how well they operated together and of those who had joined "The Titans" as they seemed to call themselves. A blonde woman no higher than five foot eight joined the team and to the amazement of all could control the earth. The woman's name was Tara Markov, Russian by descent and heritage but American by nationality. The geomancer proved useful to the Titans in their battle against evil. Rarely did the dark figure engage in combat but when the others needed help she stepped in but would disappear after doing so. It would not be later but soon a new player stepped into the game. Falling from the sky like angel falling from heaven, an alien woman with really long auburn hair that seemed to morph into a streak of fire at the bottom, golden skin, height to be about six foot three, and a chiseled body almost as if the gods themselves hand crafted this woman. Raven watched as Richard found the alien woman only to be pulled into a long kiss. The woman pulled back and spoke in clear English as she told her name to the group. Her name was princess Koriand'r of Tamaran and she had escaped her captors whom she was traded to by her sister in order to save their home planet. The battle was long and intense but was quickly won by the teenage heroes. Raven could feel the bright shining emotions coming from the alien woman and to the empathy she shined brighter than the sun and gave warmth like no other. She felt that if she were a planet she would most definitely enjoy basking in the rays and warmth of this sun. She had to find out more about this woman.

As the days grew into weeks and weeks into months Raven had taken residence in a small apartment not far from Titans Tower. She took a job as nurse in NYU's Hospital and in her spare time would do her own covert operations when it came to criminals and the Titans. Her outfit was a hooded cloak with a sleeveless high cut leotard and thigh high boots as long fingerless gloves covered her hands and arms. The top of the cloak that covered her shoulders had bird like feathers on them and left the hood alone as soft fabric. During her time of observation she knew that the time was coming for her father to come and destroy the planet and she knew she would have to formally introduce herself to the meta-human super humans as they would prove essential in the fight against her Demonic father. But she knew not how this might be done.

"Titans GO!" yelled the leader of the group as the team moved into the fight that was just beginning. Charging into the fray, Beast Boy changed into a T-rex against the villain known as Mammoth who was a very big man in height and size due to his huge muscles. Mammoth also charged ahead and collided head on with the animal morpher. Robin was busy fighting with brother blood and Cyborg fought on with the one known as Gizmo. Kory and Wonder girl had their issues with shimmer and phobia who were proving to be quiet difficult this time around. Kid Flash was caught in a battle with Gorilla Grond and he too noticed that the villains were being much more tougher than usual. "Is it just me or are these guys stronger than usual?" asked Wally as he connected his fist with Gorilla Grond before the beast recovered and took a swing at the speedster. "I think they are stronger now. I don't know how though." Robin grunted as he took another swing at Brother Blood who only side stepped and clocked Robin on the head. After many more hits the titans were now back to back with each other and staring into the eyes of defeat. "Now Titans, our victory will be the most enjoyable thing as we finally kill you." Gorilla Grond chuckled darkly. "Yes. With the help of the mighty Trigon we will be the new rulers of this world and nothing will stop his Coming!" Brother blood cried aloud as he prepared himself for the final blow against the Titans. "I think not." Whispered a shadowy voice. To the surprise of the would be victors each were taken out one by one as a dark tentacle reached for them and pulled them into darkness eternal. Perhaps a misfortune for him, Brother Blood was the only one left and he bore witness to the one who mastered the shadows. Emerging from the shadows a dark cloaked figure revealed itself and prepared to take down the last villain. "Impressive. I've never seen any such as yourself. Tell me your name." he said determinedly. "As expected from one such as yourself. Always arrogant and one to never kneel, though now will perhaps be the last time you will ever feel any power from Trigon." Raven said coolly and assumed a fighters stance. Her hands were enamored with metal gloves that had talons on them which for her seemed unnatural as she always opposed fighting nor using any weapons of any kind especially talons to rip flesh from bone and soul from body. The Titans watched as the newcomer took on the occultist only for him to be sliced across the chest, kicked in the face, and a heavy punch into the stomach where the empathy did a round house kick to Brother Blood's head. He staggered back where he tried to recover only to fail as Raven hit him on both temples with the knuckles of her thumbs when she swung her fist inward to his head. Brother Blood fell to the ground like a sack of potatoes and the Titans watched in awe from the battle.

"There. All better now." Raven exclaimed after finishing to heal Beast boy and the other Titans. "Thanks for the help. If it weren't for you we would have been done for! Glad you came!" Said the leader of the group. "It was no trouble though you guys should be more careful especially when it comes to things dealing with Trigon the Destroyer." The savior of the teen super heroes said. After looking around to make sure they were alright Raven nodded and prepared to vanish only to be stopped by the red head goddess. "Please wait. Would it not be better if you joined our team? We are most thankful for you saving us and I would really appreciate if you would join us or in the very least let us repay you." The goddess said sincerely. The empathy blushed not only from the affection but also the warmth and the softness of the goddess's hand on hers. Green eyes locked with indigo and only one waited for a response as the other was blushing like a school girl. "I thank you for the invitation but perhaps it would be best if I did not. Should you guys need me I will not be far. Good night everyone." The mage said before puffing away in a cloud of smoke. "It would have been great to have someone new on the team but…anyone notice her blush cuz that was kinda cute." Donna smiled as she remembered the look on the mage's face. "She sure was pretty damn hot especially in the leaotard the hugged her body like a second layer of skin. Wonder if she's taken?" Gar wondered aloud. "Well if she is then she doesn't look like it. I think she's more of the quiet type and "sticks to herself" kind of person. Who knows but it would be cool to have her around, what do you think fearless leader?" Tara asked Richard. "Ultimately it's her decision but I think she knows more than what she's letting on. On a side note…I hope she doesn't even think about stealing Kory from me. If she does then she better be ready for one hell of a brawl." Richard stated firmly where he looked at the alien princess who only looked confused at what he was saying. "I'm sorry but…what do you mean by "Stealing me away from you"?" the princess asked and Richard told her the empathy looked like she was crushing her. Kory only shook her head and said it would be impossible for her be attracted to the mage. To her it was not uncommon for those of the same sex to fall in love but the princess felt she was more attracted to males and not females though she wouldn't mind sex with another female as to her sex meant nothing to her and only served to quench the natural intimacy. In the case with Richard she firmly believed she was in love and so her sex with the boy wonder was a making and establishing of love. It would not be for several moment before the group headed for home to relax.

Meanwhile, the empath turned on her computer and allowed the music to play from it. The music was dark and sounded more of a ritual than the customary music of Marylyn Manson or any other metal band. No this music was ritualistic and sounded more evil as the sounds of orchestra played a diabolical symphony. The band that played on the computer was a Dutch band by the name of Urfaust and its music was ritual music for the true clochard. Urfaust was only one of her favorite bands from the black metal scene and she had tons of favorite bands ranging from European to Middle Eastern and American to Asian. As the dark music filled the room she too became entranced and hypnotized to the dark symphony. All was well until she heard a whisper she never thought she would ever hear again.

**A/N: well here is my attempt at trying to get back into writing and giving a different spin on Teen Titans. I know I'm sorry I dropped the ball on my other stories but I'm seriously trying to find more ideas for my stories. Right now Teen Titans seems to be what my head is focused on but I really want to continue on with "Days in the Hospital". It sucks to have writer's block but look out for another story I and a co-author are going to be writing. I don't know what the name will be but expect it to be Jackxharem story. Send me a review to let me know if you guys like it or not. Later guys. **

**P.S. I do not own Urfaust as they belong to Van Records. I like them a lot and you guys should check them out. I have other great black metal bands in mind so if you're interested in this kind of music or have suggestions of your own just pm me. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: here's the next chapter to our little story.**

**Disclaimer: same as usual.**

**The Day Is Done and The Sun Has Set. The Forge's Fire is **

**Ashen Gold **

The Day had set and so the Titans team decided to enjoy a day off from any crime fighting of any sorts. Richard and Kory went off on a date as the others settled for just relaxing at the tower or just enjoying the beach on their island. Though as the Titans settled into their comfort zone one in particular did not have the luxury of resting. Aye indeed the day was done but for one whose duty and task was to help those in ailment the end of the day never truly signified the end of those knocking at Death's door. Rushing from person to person, treating those who were not in dangerous condition, and only leaving those in the most dire situations left to the Urgent Care units making the E.R. room relatively not over crowded a young woman with long mid-back length black hair with indigo eyes and pale skin wearing scrubs tended to those as previously stated. Although she treated to the patients she was flooded by the enormous amount of emotions that dared to leave her immobile but she kept her shields up hopefully long enough until her shift was over. Her body ached and cracked while her muscles became heavier from the constant rushing and moving making her poor tired feet even more tired and exhausted. One can only pray for their shift to be over so that the comfort of a warm shower and soft bed may ease the tired body.

"Done." The brunette sighed from exhaustion as she went to collect her cloak and the rest of her things from her locker. "You doing anything tonight Raven?" asked a skinny blonde nurse who was also leaving. "Just a warm shower and hitting the sack is my plan. Why? Do you have something in mind Ashley?" Raven inquired from her friend. After some thought the blonde asked Raven if she wanted to go to the movies after work, which left the empathy to think about this question in deep thought but only briefly as she came to an answer that best suited the situation. "I'm sorry Ashley but I'm really tired and I really did not get enough sleep for the past couple of nights but I am willing to go sometime next week or something, if it's alright with you that is?" responded the tired nurse. Ashley told her friend it was no problem and soon the two made their separate ways as one headed for home to relax and the other to get ready for a night out.

Walking down the street two superheroes in dress clothing had just left from a very nice restaurant that seemed more for the rich and wealthy. It was a tall brunette toned teen with blue eyes and a taller than him golden skinned green eyed beauty. The man was sporting a black tuxedo and the woman wore a rose color single strap dress that reached down to her knees and had a single slit on the left side and hugged the woman's curves well. She wore red high heeled shoes and jewelry on her neck and wrist making the woman even more stunning. "I thank you Dick for the pleasant night out." Kory said as she kissed Richard on the cheek. He said it was his pleasure to treat her out and to only have the best for her. As they continued on they noticed a cloaked figure carrying a black bag walking up to a grey apartment across the street from them. The two looked at each other and wondered if that was the same girl they had met face to face with three moons ago. Curiosity and gripped a tight hold on one of them and so Dick and Kory went over to see how the lone woman was.

"Greetings to you Raven. How are you this fine evening?" Dick asked in a polite and formal manner. Raven's shoulders sagged even more but not from exhaustion but more so from annoyance by the presence of the two heroes. "Evening you two. So what brings you both to my home? Surely your reason for being so fancy would not be just a simple visit to my humble abode." Raven struggled to keep a neutral tone as she turned around to address the two. Kory assured the pale woman by telling the empath that they were merely on a stroll through NY and just stopped to say hello to a friend who, much to their dismay, told them that she was not their friend. She thanked them for the kind visit but told them to never visit her home lest they be thrown into another dimension filled with demons and monsters to accompany them in the darkest void as they are being shredded limb from limb over and over again for an eternity only to reform and go through the motions again. With that warning, Raven quickly turned around and disappeared behind the wooden doors leaving behind a puzzled couple. "Well…that went well…I guess?" Dick said as Kory shrugged and the two continued on with their stroll.

At Last the day was over and so the forge's fire can finally be left in a slumbering golden light, a sleeping fire only to be awoken later at the bringing of a new dawn. With the fire put to sleep it was indeed time for one such black flame to be put to sleep. Stripping off her clothing and stepping into the warm water of the tub the dark mage relaxed in it as the aches and pains of the long day seeped away by the soothing warmth that it gave as the music from a nearby stereo echoed throughout the bathroom "I Wintars stilta his. I vorjaarns guldyn luiht. I narjaars bloudin roud naarjaars bloudin roud-" The empathy sang alongside the song as it began and soon followed singing the rest of the song whilst sitting in the tub. The song was calming and very relaxing by its folkish tones. She had been listening to this band for some quite time now and she enjoyed the blend of metal and folk giving it a very distinct feel of listening to an old Germanic warrior telling of the old wanderer of old. The far famed fighter of old who on wine alone does the one-eyed god, Wotan, forever lives. Though not a pagan herself she does enjoy music such as this for the music in mainstream America sounds like shit in her ears. The comfort of black, folk, melodic, doom, and symphonic metal does soothe her mind and ears. Drowning herself in the music, her voice became louder as she followed along the song and had gotten lost in it but her moment of relaxation would soon be silenced as the sense of trouble came through like a great tidal wave. "Dammit." She sighed in annoyance and grief.

"Well well well look at what we have here. Looks like the Titans came to play with us how delightful. Too bad they won't be enough to stop us." said a tall dark skinned woman with a bald head and wearing a loin cloth thong and bra. Her eyes glowed purple as she sent chaotic energy to the group of super heroes. "Oh come on Jinx. Leave some for the rest of us." Cheshire cackled as she also charge ahead followed by Anarky and Doctor Light. Other super villains such as killer moth, Lady styx, Duela Dent, and Lord Chaos had also jumped into the fray hoping to get the chance to finally take down the Titans. "I don't know how we'll make it out of here bro. We've been facing a lot of super villains in packs lately and mostly all of them have given us a run for our money and more!" Exclaimed Gar in uncertainty before he fought on against Killer Moth in the form of a rhinoceros. "The dudes right Dick! How in the hell are we gonna make it out of this one? And to top it all off they have that same "S" mark on their chest. It's Trigon again!" Cyborg yelled before he was hit in the stomach Anarky followed by a cut by a blade from Cheshire. Cyborg staggered back a little before he sent out a sonic boom to create space between him and them. "Wally! See if you can take down Lady Styx before she- Aaack!" Robin screemed as he was hit by exploding cards at his feet. Kid flash nodded in understanding and went to complete his task. Jinx fought against Kory while Donna went in to assist Cyborg and Terra assisted Beast boy. The mark on the villains made them stronger and faster almost to the point of defeating the teen super heroes, but just like before the cavalry came in as Raven used her soul self to launch at Jinx and Cheshire. Raven used a combination of hand to hand fighting and the use of arcane magic to confront the Villains though it seemed she fell into a trap made by villainous group. "We've been waiting for you dear sister. Has it been so long since we've last seen you? Don't worry your death will be most painful and excruciating." Replied Jinx in an inhuman voice. Her and the rest of the group's eyes turned red and turned into mutated creatures with long claws, serrated teeth with fangs, and red skin. This won't be an easy ride. Not for her.

Raven knew the identities of these beings as they were her brothers and they, like her, were rulers of the under realms though Raven seemed to be in her father's favor the most since she was left mostly alone by him. The mage charged forward like a shield maiden into battle as she faced the horde that was her own flesh and blood. The Titans watched in awe as Raven did battle and summoned skeletal beings to help her combat her family. Raven's arcane magic had a vast spectrum and she was going to use every bit of it. She and her brothers were embodiment of the seven deadly sins but only pride, herself, in on the front lines to stop the reign of trigon and her brothers. Belial turned into a giant demon while Jesse, Jarred, Jack, and James morphed into their demonic forms and began their advance against the original sin. Raven summoned creatures of different shapes and sizes but also summoned the great blade of them all the first blade to ever take life and only wielded by the great executioner; Death himself. The scythe itself had the length of eight feet and its metal was made of unknown and mysterious origins though only Death and she are able to wield the mighty blade. She ran up to the eldest of the brothers and swung the blade into the forehead where he cried out in agony and pain, but he was able to swat away his sister after the initial shock. "How bold of you sister to come at me yet you know you yourself are not able to defeat us all by yourself!" Belial Bellowed as Raven was caught in a battle with her younger brothers.

The Titans tried to get up but they were too tired and their bodies protest against every movement they made. They watched as Raven fought valiantly but to no avail as she too was being tossed around like a rag doll. Spell after spell. Slash after slash. Nothing seemed to be working against this group but like a dragon or a fierce animal, Raven would not go down without a fight. "We have to help her. We have to get up!" Kory yelled out as she tried to get up. Her face was cut up with a badly bruised and shut eye and blood trickling down her face. Her left arm was numb meaning it was broken and her legs were really bruised and cut. Despite all this she made the effort to join the lone warrior in battle. Richard nodded and followed his girlfriend although his body protested and urged him to relax or rest. Like Kory and the others he too was badly beat up though he moved on to fight the demon horde. He looked back at his friends and they arose like sleeping giants and rushed forth to the battlefield.

The loud thunderous sound of falling to the knees reverberated throughout her ears and the heavy pounding of her heart drummed in her mind. Her jaw was broken and her lips busted. She lost feeling in both her arms just moments ago after she had been slammed into a wall. Her face was cut up and bleeding and swollen eye lids limited to vision to the point of almost complete blindness. Her right foot had bent to an unnatural angle and a bone was pointing out from her left shin. Her breathing had become too labored and sleep seemed to be the most enjoyable thought right now. Belial gripped Raven by the head and held the first blade against her throat. "Say goodbye Raven." He chuckled darkly as the blade cut against her throat and the mage fell into darkness. "So much for helping people." She thought before her world went completely black. Belial let Raven's body drop to the floor and the blade disappeared from his hands. "Let's go brothers." The leader of the demons said before the Titans could even remotely get to them. They disappeared in flames of fire and the Titans were left in the shroud of defeat as they looked at the immobile body of the one who had helped in numerous occasions. Donna kneeled next to the empathy only to let her head hang in defeat and mournfulness as she turned Raven's body on her back. The others fell to their knees as they looked at their failure. They cried for a long moment before they carried Raven's body back to their tower.

The next day was not as bright as the Titans prepared a funeral for the lone warrior but they knew not how they might arrange her funeral if she was not a Titan. Only those serving as Titans or under the JLA branches would get a Funeral paid by the government and in Raven's case she was only a vigilante aiding the superheroes. Dick was currently talking with Bruce Wayne in hopes that Bruce would pay for the funeral but no word had yet arrived. As this was going on unknown to them was a corpse returning to the land of the living. Rising from the table she currently rested on, Raven rubbed her throat and cracked her knuckles and strangely enough she felt cold, well colder than usual. Looking down at her body she gasped at her discovery of being nude. Looking around she found some wrappings so that she may create some type of cover for her body. She shivered and felt lost in the big medical wing she was in, and after some time of making her make shift clothing, she wandered out of the medical bay in search of a way off this place.

**A/N: this took me forever to write and it's been holding me at gun point to write it so here. I will have to change the rating and push it more into the M category. I wanted to also give a different take on Raven's abilities. I wanted to give Raven more Arcane and mystical powers than the ones she has in the comics. I know I kinda jumped too far ahead when the Titans met Raven's Brother's this early but I figured I can worm them in somehow. I don't have all the issues of the original Teen Titans comics on me now due to them being lost on an old hard drive I once had but suddenly it got lost so now I'm kinda stuck going by memory and to say the least my memory sucks ass. Whatever. I'll do what I can but it'll mostly be loosely based on the comics.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Alright so here is another chapter in our story. Hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual.**

**Astrum Luciferi: Star of the Light Bearer**

It had taken her some time to find a way out but an even longer time to swim across the island back to the main land so she can get home. The empath arrived at her home cold, wet, and exhausted by the amount of energy it took and the amount of energy it is still taking to regenerate her body. Her Cloak was in taters and her leotard hardly recognizable by the amount of holes and slits made by her demonic brothers. It had surprised her too that her brother's natural abilities did not affect the Titans though she guessed that their prime focus was her all along and that the teen superheroes were just bait to lure her out. Whatever the reason was she knew that she must act quickly before her father and her brothers could ever take over the human realm. The world must not fall to the demon lords. Not now. Not ever. There had been a time when she was a demon lord like her brothers but she knew deep in her heart that this was not for her nor her future. Even if it was written in stone.

Raven had stumbled into her bathroom and turned the water on to prepare for a comforting shower so that the aches and pains may be washed away only for new ones to take their place. A sad but very true statement. The night was young and so it meant plenty of time to rest before she had to awaken for another day of work.

She kept more to herself now more than usual when it came to seeing the young superheroes and from what she had heard was that they had gain new friends and allies all better to help them in their crusade against crime. Though despite all this, Raven sensed an even darker more powerful storm on its way and the young mage knew this one thing; the world will not survive unless a certain cog is made to move. From the darkness she had seen the titans improve, smile, laugh, cry, and weep from a multitude of things acting as a dark guardian angel (demon in this case) and many times did she ride into battle to assist them. Though one thing she has seen is the evolution of them. Richard Grayson, once known as Robin, changed his name to Nightwing. An act of defiance not in the negative way but in the mature way. It was a way for the great Batman to understand that the once young boy is no more but what stands before the Dark knight is a full grown adult no longer dependent on him. Leading the team had really done much to change the young man but something else was changing. His love for the alien princess was changing too.

"How was work? Too much people in the E.R. today?" Richard asked as he looked down on the streets of Gotham. "Work was fine but a little too much people coming in for accidents mostly. Nothing too severe has come through today thankfully. How are you today?" Raven asked as she too kept her eyes on the streets below her. "I am doing fine…mostly I think. But may I ask? Why are you here in Gotham? Last I checked you mostly operated in NY? The Titans are planning to move so I'm wondering if you are gonna follow suit?" Richard asked as he turned his head to look at the dark mage. She took a deep breathe but had remained silent until "If I must follow the Titans then I will though not before I have my fight with my brothers and father. I fear that day is approaching far quicker than what I pray for." Raven let out in a heavy sigh. The two fell silent and neither spoke to each other for the longest of time before Nightwing spoke once more. "Raven. May I ask a question?" he asked. "You already did." She replied in a light chuckle. "Indeed I did but…May I ask you as to what I must do in my relationship with Kory? I have this notion that the two of us are just pushing ourselves away from each other. My duty to my home is-is just to-too great! I don't know what to do. I love her! Really I do! But it's just that…I don't know if she's willing though." Richard lamented and looked away from sapphire eyes. It was quiet once again and neither knew what to say to each other after Richard had confessed his intent to marry the alien woman. "Love is not my forte and neither is giving council to others as I am the most damaged mentally. I will say this though. It would be best to talk to her and perhaps just listen and watch as to what she wants." Raven said simply as she looked at the disciple of the dark knight. He looked back and could almost see the hope she had for him burning behind those cold blue orbs. He nodded in thanks and jumped down the building to begin his nocturnal duties as protector of Gotham City. As for the mage, well, she remained on high alert for the dreadful return of her family. War has already begun and so we come to it in the end.

Under a clear night sky a young man and woman walked along the trails of central park in Manhattan. The two smiled and laughed as they told jokes and sweet nothings into each other's ears and enjoyed having the other by their side. The share of kisses, smiles, hugs, and dreams brought much joy to them as well but just like the sun shining on a clear and bright day many knew that a dark and fearsome soon was not far behind. As the two continued their journey they noticed their dark friend whom they have not seen in the last two weeks. She rode a pale horse with strangely bright crimson eyes and bore an open book on her right and a blood covered four inch blade in her left hand. The two lovers were speechless and just stared at their dark companion. "Move mortal for I have much work to do and the collection of souls is no easy task." The dark one spoke in a voice that was not her own and sounded like legions of voices speaking as one. "Raven. Why are you like this?" Kory spoke with intense concern for her somewhat friend. "Soon all your souls shall belong to the dark one. Make way for me for I have hell as my follower and companion!" Raven roared into the sky as her skin changed from pale to bright red and her eyes turned black as the darkest places in the universe. Her robe opened up and revealed her to be left in only a strip to cover her breast and the bottom part left as a thong. The wind blew with much fury and screamed in agony the hot wind burned its very being. A demonic chuckle danced around them and suddenly just as the mage appeared she disappeared once more into the shadows and left the two lovers in fear. "What the hell was that!? Why…why was she like that!?" Dick as aloud to no one but Kory looked to him and shook her head in uncertainty. They looked back at the spot she once was at only to be cursed to be burned with the image of their once kind friend looking like a demon sent from hell. The two would always be on their guard when around the empath.

Meanwhile, Raven had awoken from her slumber in a cold sweat and shaking like a fragile leaf in the wind. She rose up to get a drink of water from her kitchen when she felt a heavy and ominous feeling emanating from behind her. Turning around slowly, she stared into the eyes of what seemed to look like her but enslaved to the power of her father Trigon. The entity crackled and laughed almost mocking the powerful mage. The laughter grew louder and menacing as the energy around them darkened to unholy standard. Fear gripped her like a viper holding its prey in a death like grip but she had one thing that no one knew she had. Raven spun around to retrieve a knife from her dresser and slit her palm and placed it on a hidden seal on the far left corner of her sink. The Demon roared in pain as the seal caused the room to be flooded by a bright light too bright for any being alive. The light destroyed the dark entity but it had done its work. It showed what Raven deeply feared more than anything. She would soon be a slave to the might of her father. With the world also.

Leaning against the railing atop Titans Tower, Dick Grayson played with a white gold ring with a large diamond surrounded by a ring of emeralds and tiny rubies encrusted on the ring. He bought the best and most lovely ring to give to the love of his life. He never felt this way before but with the princess…just the most simplest of thoughts made him have butterflies in his stomach and to have the goofiest of grins on his face. Just the simple mention of her name made is eyes have hearts in them. Indeed it was good to be in love but the frightful image of Raven always haunted him, making him to lose many hours of sleep. It worried Koriand'r too for just as her lover she too could not sleep for the same reasons as him. Shaking his head, he put the ring back into the box and focused on giving this wonder ring to a most wonderful woman. Moving down to the common area he could hear the faint sounds of a familiar silky but calm voice belonging to the one he came to call friend only to now call her monster. Unknown to the second greatest detective the mage had felt his fears ripple through the air and hit her like a gust of wind. She could taste and feel his uncertainty but she rather leave him be until he felt it would be alright to speak with her again. Once Dick walked over to the group that surrounded the mage both she and him locked eyes questioning each other as to why the empathy was here. Dick tried to make a firm stance but it was already too late for she had felt his worry. Raven disengaged the former leader to instead create an air of calmness, peace, and friendliness. Donna, Kara, Tara, Wally, Roy, and Gar waited for something to happen when Dick let out a heavy sigh and gave Raven a welcoming handshake.

"What brings you here Raven? Don't you work today?" The former boy wonder asked. "I have the day off today but that is not why I am here. We must prepare ourselves for the coming battle. As I speak now the forces of Trigon are preparing themselves to welcome their dark father." Raven spoke loudly for all to hear. "isn't Trigon your father too?" Donna asked questionably. "Yes, he is my father by blood but he is no father to me. I had been raised by my mother Arella, the priest of Azarath, and by Azar herself. They are my family and the ones most dear to me. I have been keeping watch and it is only now that I realize that I require your help to bring an end to this monstrous demon." Raven continued. "Why should we aid you witch? It was just a few days ago when we saw you with skin red as blood and eyes darker than anything I've seen carrying a book and a bloodied knife. Why should we help you if hell follows you?" Growled out the most unsuspecting person. The kind hearted princess looked at the mage with much hatred and distain but also fear in her eyes. "Your highness. My intent is to prevent such a thing from ever happening for I too was attacked by this dark entity. I can see premonitions of the future and I believe this future me showed itself that night to spread fear in us." Both women stood stout waiting and watching as to see who would react first. Steel blue orbs locked with steel green orbs almost in a fight for dominance. The room was quiet and no one dared to break the silence. It soon brought the attention of another psychic. A blonde haired teen bound to a wheel chair and mute watched the two emotional power houses. "You're strong witch, but I am stronger. Harm my friends and I will kill you." Kory threatened in a loud growl. "I believe you and I would make the best of friends your highness. I merely ask for the support of those I have supported and protected. Would you betray me Kory?" Raven asked still not letting up. Kory clenched her fist tighter as her eyes narrowed at the grinning mage. Kory could only see rage for this woman. She stalked up to the empath with her fist cocked ready to strike only to be tripped by an unknown force towards the mage. Indigo eyes widened as the tall woman came crashing down on her. The two were on the floor, Kory on top of Raven, and the two were locked in the most strangest of positions. Purple painted lips were locked with black painted lips. Raven's hand were pinned beneath strong golden arms and bodies were pressed tightly against one another. Green and blue eyes widened as this realization and it did no help as a pale leg pressed against the red head's core. Moans escaped from both women but one seemed to have another kind of battle in mind. Kory closed her eyes and deepened the kiss whereas Raven tried to wiggle her way out only to fail. Her mouth was assaulted by a strong alien tongue as her senses became blurry by the intoxication from the princess's smell, touch, and softness.

It had been a while but soon Kory broke apart from the kiss and stepped back looking triumphant. "Your lips and mouth taste like trash. As expected from hell spawn like yourself. I'm not so surprised that you're still a virgin. No man is going want to sleep with something like yourself and thank X'hal for it because who would want to court such a pitiful, ugly, foul tasting, no body!" Kory said as she spat at the floor and wiped her mouth to get rid of the taste. Raven began to laugh hysterically and left the alien questioning what was funny. "You're so funny princess! You think you're so much better than me? Look at you you stupid dumbass whore dressing in skimpy clothing and saying it's part of your culture. Admit it. You're just some skank who's willing to sleep with any man just to get that itch scratched. You're nothing but a damn WHORE! You're perfect for Dick. A slut marries a slut. Don't be surprised if one of you find out the other is cheating. GO FUCK YOUR SELF!" the room was silent but blue and green eyes were glaring daggers at indigo ones. Many emotions were seen swimming around in the trios eyes yet neither wished to relent from backing down. "Look. What just happened was much uncalled for. From the two of you. Raven I know you were just defending yourself but there was no need to call my friends sluts and whores. Kory –but she is a wit-QUIET! Raven has saved our lives many times and she only came here to ask for help. I don't care if she is a witch, a virgin, a demon, or whatever! But we are the Teen Titans and WE help people. Whatever gender, race, sexual orientation, heritage, or ethnic background we will always answer the call." Victor said coming out the kitchen. "I am a damn man-fused-with-machine being but I will always stand ready to help those who ask and we WILL help Raven fight her father. Is that understood!?" Vic barked out at everyone. The others nodded in agreement as Donna walked up to Raven to ask what they must do in order to stop the oncoming threat. Roy walked over to his friend to check on him and his girl. The couple was busy trying to focus on not tearing Raven's head off for the insults but it was Kory who was seething in hatred divine. "I'm going outside!" the princess yelled frustrated.

The mage's spirits were high as she was glad that the other Titan member's agreed to help her. She was feeling most fortunate for such an outcome but something bothered her greatly. A future she had seen while she clashed with the mighty six foot four golden skinned red headed alien princess. What she saw was herself kissing the woman again but the city around them was destroyed and she herself was passing her soul into the body of the woman. The princess was in a wedding dress that was tattered and ripped as her friends stood far away, helpless to help their friend. The mage continued to examine this vision, though she was not ready to see the next event for what happened next not even Azar could believe it herself. From the looks of it she and Kory had become closer, to the point even, where the empath rested her head on the bosom of the tall woman. They whispered to one another with smiles brighter than the sun and looking slightly older as Raven rubbed Kory's stomach. Kory kissed the top of Raven's head and placed her hand on top of the mage's. "I'm glad you're carrying the baby this time. Carrying our twins was brutal." The future Raven chuckled as she leaned down to kiss the stomach. She squealed in delight and told Kory she felt their child move. "She's going to be like you when she's older. Always moving and never staying in one place." Future Kory smiled even more and held her love even closer. The vision began to fade out and the sudden surprise of a warm liquid running down her face snapped her out slightly. The mage fell to her knees where she let her tears run free as she sobbed at the vision she saw. She cried and cried as the cool ocean wind hit her while she kneeled on the roof of Titan's Tower. "Oh why me? Why me?" Raven continued to cry. For the rest of the evening she had stayed outside and slept under the moon and stars.

Elsewhere. Deep in the kingdom of darkness sitting upon a throne surrounded by flame, agony, pain, despair, and fear was a giant red skinned, white haired, six golden eyed Demon looked deep into a large flame before him. From the flame he could see that was going on in any dimension but his gaze was casted upon one being. His most prized child. His Astrum Luciferi. If one were to ask this demon if he had a favorite he would reply no though in actuality he mostly favored his dark bird his Raven. In truth he could have entered the human world if he wanted too and rule it but he allowed his bird to grow and ripen into a strong warrior. Secretly he has many high hopes for his daughter for under his breath he would whisper "I am proud of you Raven". His sons' were great tyrants and conquerors' but none of them had their father's hopes unlike Raven who did. To him, Raven was indeed suited for the sin as she prided herself as a strong warrior and a fighter of peace. It would not be long before the bird would sit by his side, so for now he would wait a bit longer and enjoy this freedom before it was time to execute the great plan.

**A/N: Damn that took forever. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: the next chapter to our story**

**Disclaimer: Same as usual.**

**This is Gonna Be A Long Road**

After a couple of hours of crying on the roof and looking into an unknown future the young brunette mage remained unmoving, mimicking a corpse that has been resting for many centuries. Her mind was assaulted by even more visions. Visions of a possible end and a new beginning. She knew not how these visions came to her but she always knew deep in her heart that she was slightly attracted to the auburn alien woman. The sight of her beautiful golden skin that seemed softer than a newborn's own. The Long wavy sea of red that cascaded down the perfectly sculpted body with wonderful large round breast and whose rear was perfectly round. Despite all this physical beauty, the beauty of Kory's personality made the lonely woman just blush at the slightest smiles she's seen. The warm and sunny expression she worn during times of joy and the cold hard determination she made whenever her friends were in danger. Just the memory of those soft sweet lips made her weak at the knees and made her have butterflies in her stomach. No matter how much she should be hating the woman now she could not bring herself to do so. This is why she preferred to be alone and kept her emotions in check.

Finally rising from her prison of confusion, though not entirely, the young woman gave one last gaze at the night sky and ventured into the Titans Tower. As she walked she could feel the various emotions coming from each room as she passed by. From Gar's room, she could feel cheeriness and joy coming from the self-proclaimed jokester. Moving on she could feel the constant humming of machine emanating from Victor's room. She could feel the hidden fear of being despised by others beneath the cover of joy and happiness as well but she continued on not willing to further explore the hidden pain. Her feet then took her to Roy's room where the mage caught the wave of darkness coming from the heavy use of drugs and alcohol. The man seemed alright on the surface but like Victor she could feel the presence of a dark passenger everyone walked with. Further into her walk she found the rest of the rooms empty due to possibility of being out of their rooms or being off the island. This place was huge but held a lot of dark secrets many brought with them from their past.

Nearing the main hall, she stumbled upon Dick's room and found the presence of another whom she knew off for no one on earth had a fire nor brightness emitting brighter than ten suns. Raven sighed in content as she enjoyed in basking in the heat from this emotional sun. She felt joy, warmth, happiness, care, and something so foreign to her she never stopped to think about it. She felt…peace. The empathy leaned against the wall with her left shoulder but something broke her from her reverie. She felt the sudden jolt uncertainty and a little of anger coming from within. She could sense a silent tension growing between the two lovers but they seemed lost in how to remedy it. Love was there but this uncertainty caused great friction that it led her to have a sudden headache due to a premonition of the two splitting in a heated argument. In the vision Kory greeted Dick with a kiss, who kissed back, but had told the alien woman they had to talk. From the looks of it they were in a tropical area under the night sky with Kory in a white bikini and Dick in red shorts. She could not hear what they were saying but from what she saw it began quiet but soon escalated into heated arguing resulting with Kory in tears as Dick walked away. Another vision hit her with the two in passionate sex. She could not understand why but the scenery showed of an alley in an unknown city. The two made load moans and lewd grunts as Dick thrusted himself into the alien. The vision changed once more and the two were alone. She could hear Kory asking Dick if he still loved her. He shook his head no and replied that their false flicker of reignited love was nothing but lust. Kory nodded and replied to him by saying that their love must have always been lust then. Just as the visions started they finished with quickly leaving Raven out of breath.

"Hey pretty birdie! How are you today?" Kara inquired while reading a book and drinking hot chocolate. The blonde wore blue skinny jeans with a black top and white shoes. It was silent between the two and the young kryptonian was slightly getting agitated but soon her reply came. "If you must know I have a terrible headache not because of any alcohol but caused by my powers. Happy now?" "Very" Kara said returning her full attention to the book in front of her while Raven sat on the chair next to the blonde. The mage rested her head on the table in hopes that the cool wood would bring some comfort to her aching head. "A penny for your thoughts little birdie?" Kara gave a sideways glance towards the mystic. "I can have premonitions, visions of the future in a way, and they are formed by the emotions of people. I can already feel a friction building in their relationship." Came a muffle as a reply from the mage. Unknown to them, the orange skin red head walked into the kitchen wearing a purple crop top and blue booty shorts. The tight shirt hugged her muscled upper body and the shorts hugged her ass and hips firmly. She gave her usual greetings to her friends by a quick kiss on the cheek but when she came to Raven, the two stared daggers at each other with neither letting down nor willing to avert their eyes away from each either until the other gave up. "I see your still here." Kory quipped at her enemy. "Yes. I. Still. Am." Raven clipped sharply with venom dripping from each word. Indigo locked with emerald. Celestial flame did battle with supernatural fire. The air around them froze leaving the other inhabitants in the kitchen waiting for what was about to happen. The orange goddess walked up to the silent specter staring her down with all her hate making the other at the ready should any attack be initiated, though what happened next, the pale sorceress was not expecting it. Nor was anything else. Kory pinned Raven to the table and claimed the silent one's lips. Kory's large breast pressed against Raven's slightly smaller one's as she tried to push back the very much stronger woman. The sorceress arms were pinned down by one big hand as the other pressed on Raven's hips. The hand traced up as the kiss deepened becoming sloppier before it stopped to caress a soft cheek. After some time from the unsuspecting assault the orange princess pulled back to lick her lips with a big grin on her face leaving a flustered and heavily panting quiet pale brunette. The grin became wider from the sight before her. "Your lips still taste horrible but seeing you like this…just leaves a triumphant feeling in my heart." Koriand'r winked as she left to make herself a late night snack. Raven, finally catching her breath, glared at the alien woman in a sight of red as she launched herself at the woman with a cocked fist ready to strike down but changed to hold the woman by the back of the head pulling the tall woman down for a heated kiss. The sorceress hopped and wrapped her legs around the orange female's waste as the goddess held Raven closely by having her hands placed on said woman's rear.

The two were stuck in the kiss and free hands wandered around searching for skin to touch and feel. The two broke apart but their faces were only centimeters away from each other. They looked into one another's eyes before they rested their foreheads against the other. "I can get used to this Rae." Kory kissed Raven's lips briefly who agreed by kissing back. The sorceress broke the kiss and extended her leg down to get down only to be denied by the other keeping the leg wrapped around the waist. "No. Stay wrapped around me." The princess whispered into the mage's ear who shivered by the warm breath. She nipped at the pale woman's ear and carried her to the living room were they took residence next to a shocked geomancer. "Wait! What about Dick? You're supposed to-""shhh. I will talk to you more in private but for now… I just want to know a little more about you." Kory chuckled as she stared into blue shy eyes. The mage blushed, which made the taller woman laugh a bit more, but her uncertainty made her question why the woman was doing this. The warrior princess replied by saying she was interested in knowing more about the lonely woman's likes, dislikes, and getting a better idea of the mage. After a while Raven started sharing more about herself such as a brief history, not very much in depth, and giving the princess the likes and dislikes. She told the princess some stories of her past such as when she was growing up or just healing others in the E.R. The other females asked if they could join the conversation before Raven gave them the go ahead to sit next to them. Kory kept Raven in a firm but comfortable hold as she listened with all her heart to the mage's stories. When asked about her hostility towards the empathy when she first arrived in the tower the auburn woman apologized because she had told them it was for Raven's ear's only. Donna snapped her fingers of not having any gossip to talk about but the girls settled on having gossip talks on the issue between Kory and Raven. The orange and pale women rolled their eyes as the others in the group started making up ideas as to why Kory was like that in the first place.

Soon after, Kory and Raven were walking down the beach with Kory's hands behind her back and Raven had her arms folded across her chest. "So you wanna tell why you attacked me Kory?" the empathy asked. It was quiet between the two for a brief moment but then Kory gave her answer. "I attacked you because I had a dream some time ago and so did Dick. In my dream I dreamt that you stole Dick from me and you and he both got married. I was left on the side lines while you two had a very wonderful life but…when I kissed you…I must apologize for saying you have horrible tasting lips but… your lips taste like the sweetest of honey and they're so soft I could just keep kissing them till the end of time." Kory paused to look at the empath who she stood very close to with an arm around Raven's waist and a hand caressing a cheek while looking into indigo eyes. "Then I had another dream. The one I had before waking up. Well two actually." She continued. "My first dream I had was that Dick and I had a beautiful child. Hair black as the night sky. Skin as orange and tanned like my own. Eyes of the brightest of emeralds but held a cold hard steel like her fathers. It made me happy to have this dream but…somehow my heart knew this would not be." Raven had an arched eyebrow as she wondered what Kory was going to say next. Her heart was pounding as she felt the nervousness and anxiety of what would be the princess's next choice of words. Her own eye's held fear, hope, sadness, joy, but most of all uncertainty. The tall woman gave a butterfly kiss to ease the empath's nerves if just a little as she looked into the storm of emotions in the eyes belonging to a gentle soul. "I dreamed that we were under a tree with you resting your head upon my breast as you caressed my belly as it bore our unborn child. I will never forget the haunting joyous laugh as you told me that you were excited about me caring the baby since you carried our first two." With that, Raven broke down in tears as she found out that this woman whom she barely knew but her heart yearned for had the same dream as she did. Kory kissed Raven's eyes in hopes of stopping the flow of tears. The empath shook her head as she told the taller woman that the tears she shed were not of sorrow nor hate but of complete joy and happiness something she would later tell her friend was a rare thing for it to happen. Kory nodded in understanding and kept the smaller woman close to her heart. "For now I wish to start off slow. I am still with Dick but I do not think it would be much longer as the rift between us is getting much larger now. He is always away in Gotham. Seems to have a growing hate towards extraterrestrial beings and always seems to be more focused on his work than me. It's hurting my heart Raven. Please believe me when I say I am not using you as Rebound as they say but I would love for you and I to get to know each other so that I may live the dream I want." The princess pleaded to her new friend. "Know this Kory. My emotions are held under lock and key and are not to be messed with. I know you will never mistreat me because I can sense that you are the kind of person that likes to spoil those close to your heart but…I will wait for you princess Koriand'r of Tamaran. I will wait for however long this life gives me and I will keep waiting for you in the next life." Raven promised with a kiss. Kory deepened the kiss as tears ran down her face before breaking it once more. "I thank you Raven, though I promise not to keep you waiting for that long. Why not we have our friendship like Zena and Gabrielle hmm?" Kory suggested. Raven cracked up at Kory's suggestion but liked the idea. "You mean like how they say that they're just friends when everyone else thinks they're lovers? That could work but you're already with a man so…yeah probably not gonna happen." Raven said while trying to stifle her laugh. "Indeed I do have a man for now but later on I will make it work." Kory said with determination in her voice. Raven stopped laughing and told the orange woman she will hold her up to it with a firm expression.

The two walked back into the tower after a walk in the beach under a blue moon. The two had been outside for a long while enjoying simple small talk and each other's company. When they walked back in they noticed everyone else had gone off to bed. The two night owls had forgotten that Dick was still in bed when Kory left to make herself a snack and never returned _oops._ "So…friends" the empathy asked. "For now." Kory said before bidding farewell to the sorceress. When the princess left Raven's pager was going off alerting her that she had to go back to work due to an emergency. She disappeared in a puff of smoke giving the illusion no one had been there. When the mage appeared in NYU hospital E.R. room she noticed many of the stuff running around trying to tend to many people who were bleeding from unnatural wounds caused by what looked to be claw marks. "What the hell happened?" she whispered looking all around her to notice she was standing in a pool of blood. This was going to be a long road ahead of her but she would make the best of it.

**A/N: **


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: next chapter to our story.**

**Diclaimer: same as usual.**

**Death Came On a Ghost Ship**

The sound of moans and cries of pain echoed within the halls of the emergency room as people of different sizes and shapes took residence within these white halls. Doctors and nurses ran to and fro trying to keep those that they can alive. Some were kept alive but mostly many did not make it as their wounds were to severe even for the most practiced of doctors. It had been like this for many hours since the flood of people came into the emergency room but they were not alone as hospitals from all around New York were filled with thousands of near death people came in search of need. Ambulances were forced to respond to only the direst of needs. The beds of the hospital were colored with the blood of their patients. The doctors worked double time to save them but sometimes they had to look into what they feared most; watching a patient slowly lose his life. One such nurse had witnessed this many times during the day and now leading into the night she saw many people pass while she did all she could to save them. Once tasked to tend to only minimal damage she was forced to assist the other doctors when they performed surgery to cut off a severely burned limb, extract a foreign object from a person's body, and many other assignments only few dared to do. Meals were kept short so that time would not be lost in saving someone for time was essential especially when it came to the golden hour in which a life can be spared.

An emotionally and physically tired brunette woman sat against a wall in the hallway after she had performed her latest assistance with helping the doctors trying to save a child boys life. The child had his left arm missing due to what looked like a messy sever and his right leg was missing a big chunk of meat from the thigh. His face was partially burned and the boy's left side was covered in bruises that lead to internal bleeding. During her assistance she could feel his emotions of fear and pain as she and the others worked hard to help, though is all for not as just as they resuscitated him for the fifth time he lost his will to hang on due to the immense pain. They did all they could to bring him back but after many attempts they finally called it. The mage watched as the doctors told the parents the dreadful news. The parents too were injured but not as bad as the others in this place of mercy. Before this day she could feel the emotions that flooded her but now she felt too numb to even feel any emotion at all. Her eyes were baggy and her body heavy but after working for twelve hours and still even more to come, she pushed herself to continue saving lives. The mere thought of losing another was not something she wanted to dwell on at this moment.

"We need a doctor!" yelled a loud voice coming into the E.R. room of NYU hospital. The owner of the voice was none other than Nightwing . Richard Grayson. Following behind him was the rest of the titans as they too carried in injured personnel. "How bad is he?" Came a commanding voice as Nightwing looked at the person. He was surprised to see Raven here but the determined look she had told him that greeting were going to have to wait. "He has a sunken chest wound and open wounds on his left and right leg. We think he has a collapsed lung due to his wheezing and just having his left side rise and fall." Richard told Raven as he passed the wounded man to Raven as another nurse aided the brunette with carrying him to an open room. The other titans passed their injured passengers to the nurses and doctors before they took a look at what should be something from a horror movie. The blood was covered in blood as the janitorial team tried to mop it up and the walls had blood on them as well. He continued his observation of the place to see all the staff running around like chickens with their heads cut off and the tired looks they had. The cries and moans coming from those begging for help brought a tear to the usually stone wall person. Kory walked up to Dick and placed warm hand on his shoulder for comfort as he placed his hand on hers. "HEY! Move out of the way so the injured could come in!" Yelled a voice the Titans knew who it belonged to. Once again Raven came to the entrance to help bring in more people. She pushed her fellow titans out of the way focusing on the mission at hand neither caring if she hurt them or not. Dick and the others had moved away to look around once more at the sight before them. "You think we should help them Dick?" Cyborg asked as he looked to his friend. Dick was silent for a moment. Contemplating on what he should do to help, he looked at the room once more and decided that it was perhaps best to leave the hospital and aid those outside of it. The Titans left the hospital to help the less than urgent wounded.

In the initial start of this no one knew how this began but soon word spread that thousands of people were being attacked by shadow like figures in their homes, alley ways, or where ever they were at. It became confirmed when Justice League Dark started fighting against these demonic entities. The rest of the Justice League also had their own issues as they tried to contain this event in Manhattan and New Jersey coastal area. Some super heroes responded to the threat while others stayed near their home of record to protect it from such danger. They were fortunate while the other were not so as they did all they could to save as many as they could. The Justice league and the U.S. government sent in medical response teams to alleviate the over populated hospitals, but for all their efforts this was still not enough.

After their latest delivery of urgently needed wounded the Titans decided to rest for a brief moment before they ran to the aid of others. "Today is just not our day. How in the hell did this happen? When did it happen?" Beast boy asked as he raked his hand through his hair. "Honestly Gar I don't know. I just don't know." Cyborg said to his friend as he took residence next to him. "It was such a quiet night yesterday too. These things just popped out of the blue and almost took Kara's head off!" Donna said while looking at the rest of the group. "We are doing all we could but it just seems that whatever we do they just bounce back. I'm lucky I got away with only just a flesh wound." Tara cried out. "Guys Look! It's Raven!" Roy said as he pointed to the zombie like walking mage. The usually stoic woman's eyes look void of anything but tiredness as she continued her walk. Kory walked up to her friend before the empathy leaned against the strong woman and passed out from exhaustion. "She passed out." Kory said as she made to check on her new friend. Tried blood that did not belong to empath was on her face and clothing. Bags under the eyes of the sorceress and the dried tears told of the amount of exhaustion and pain she had to witness. The princess could smell blood and sweat mixed together as she held the mystic close to her.

Kory was still holding onto Raven as the empath slept and had many nightmares if the constant thrashing meant anything. The princess was thankful for her muscular build and super human strength because she was able to keep the woman from hurting herself in her sleep. "Kory, you stay with Raven and keep her safe. Donna. Roy. You two stay behind to assist the hospital. Whatever they need or tell you you guys do it. Kara, Vic, Gar, and Jericho on me. Let's go!" Dick ordered as the Titans split up to deal with the troubles of the city. Donna and Roy rushed into the hospital while Kory carried Raven into what looked like a secluded room but found out it was filled with many more people waiting to be treated. At that point Raven woke up to look around as she felt the emotions that crashed against her. Sleep wanted her but her duty urged her to wake up and help the others. She tried to move but was alerted even more by the sensation of warmth and strong arms around her. "Go back to sleep Raven. Donna and Roy are handling things for you." Kory said with tenderness. Tired blue eyes looked at bright green ones as the other's eyes wanted the empath to sleep once more. "I thank you Kory but I must really get up to help these people. The hospital needs all the help it can get." The empathy tried to break free from her warm comfort but her care giver would not allow her to go. "Please Kory, let me return to work! I have to help them! Save them!" Raven pleaded to the goddess before her but she would have none of that. "Not until you've received enough rest to continue working. Earlier you were walking like a zombie and barely paying any attention to all that was going around you. You must rest friend." Kory begged. Eyes locked with one another until indigo eyes averted themselves away from the victorious green. "Then let me heal those in the room then. My back hurts from the uncomfortable position." Raven said as she got up to help the others in the room. "You'll have a nice warm bed waiting for you when you are finished. These pillows are big and soft so you can rest your head on them." Kory smiled as she lifted up her naturally really big tits. Raven blushed redder than any tomato at Kory's innuendo but really hoped that the Titan was only joking.

"There. All healed now." Raven said after finishing up her last patient in the room. Those that were healed left the room and provided much more space for her and Kory to lay down on. Kory then began to remove her purple bra that magically stuck to her breast. It was a purple strip that was like a tube bra but did no connect in the front center. The princess also took off her shoulder collar leaving her upper body nude. "You're bed is ready." Kory said as she laid down and tapped her breast. The mage's eyes widened in surprise as Kory just told her to rest on her body. "It would probably be best if I slept on the floor Kory." Raven said but the princess would have none of that as she pulled the mystic down and held Raven's head against her breast. The empath rested in between the princess legs as her head was held captive against large firm and round breast. Strong legs wrapped around pale ones as the other free arm snaked around the empath's waist. Within seconds the princess passed out as the pale woman was wide awake from being held so close. Fuck was the empath's last thought as she stared out into nothingness before Kory's wave's tiredness hit her and she too succumbed to sleep.

The two had a great time sleeping but that did not mean Donna or Roy did not check on them every once in a while. The other two superheroes were shocked at first but quickly turned into a black mail opportunity. Donna pulled out her phone and took pictures of the two sleeping women. Saliva covered the orange woman's left breast while the pale woman slept with her mouth open and looked comfortably against the taller woman's frame. Kory too had a warm and comfortable look on her face with slight murmurings and cooings. "This is gold I tell ya!" Roy whispered yelled with glee. "Got some ammunition against the empath here. It would work on her but not so much Kory since I kinda expected this from her." Donna said as the two continued to collect more gold. Raven's hand moved up and spooned the alien woman's saliva covered breast. Kory too also spooned Raven in some interesting areas and the two superheroes enjoyed every moment of it until "Keep taking those pictures and I promise you a lot of pain after words." Came a sleepy reply from Raven as she snuggled more into Kory's body. The princess's right nipple slipped into Raven's mouth and the mage suckled on it a bit as she sucked in some air and saliva. "Don't say she didn't warn you" Came a husky reply from the auburn haired woman turning her head to get a better comfortable position. Donna and Roy shrugged and continued on taking more photos before they left the room. "They're both dead" Raven said as Kory nodded in agreement.

After a while the two had awoken from their nap but neither moved from their spots. The two super heroines remained cuddled and in a tight embrace as if fearing should they loosen their grip on each other the other would disappear. Kory played with Raven's hair as the empath looked towards the door knowing full well she would have to return to the front line of helping to save as many lives as she could. The mage turned her head and buried her face into the large breast that served as her pillows and kissed them while also making the princess coo and purr at the sensation. "If this keeps up I am sure that would have no problem leaving Dick." the princess mewed. Said princess continued to play with long black locks and hummed a sweet tone whilst doing so. "Your breast are so big and firm I could just keep my head in between them." The mage sucked on brown nipples and fondled both of them going in a clockwise motion. "Well if it makes you feel any better, you can play with them all you want so long as you join us Raven. You are a strong woman Raven. We need someone just like you on our team, plus I would really love to spend countless hours talking with you and just being at your side." Kory said as she looked at Raven's eyes when the mage looked at her. The sorceress seemed to be asking silently if she really meant what she said, and the princess gave her answer by pulling the mage up gently and sealed her promise with a kiss. Purple lipstick mixed with black as the two moved lips against one another. Breaking apart, the two returned to looking into each other's souls and smiled at what they saw. "Come on. Let's get going." The brunette said while getting up and helping the red head up. Said woman gave the bra back to her friend and after the bra had been put on the two walked out to help with what they could.

"Well well well look at who we have here. The princess and the bard. Our alien warrior princess getting _really _comfy with her bard hmm? You know I thought you really hated her Kory but it seems you've taken quite a _liking_ to her." Roy said while wiggling his eyebrows and bearing a knowing smirk. "Hey? Is that…a hickey? Damn Kory you are really in a hurry to claim this one as your own." Raven tore off a strip of her cloak off to make a make shift scarf while failing to hide her blush. She glared daggers at Roy who seem unaffected by the gaze and merely kept his big grin. The princess blushed too and averted her gaze but pulled the shorter woman closer to her. "Anyway back to serious business. The people here have been stabilized, a majority of them, but some are still coming in but in low quantities maybe in the really low double digits but it's like every so often. I just got word from Dick that he is going to return to Gotham later to assist with the other bat-family members so I'll be in charge until he returns." Roy informed the two but just the trio were getting ready to continue their support mission Donna came up to them to inform them that the hospital will be able to handle the rest since the attacks and the flood had apparently slowed downed to none. She was tired and exhausted which led her to taking a seat to catch her breath for the moment. "Alright. Well I'll see you guys around then. I'm going to remain here and continue my work. I know it's been nearly twenty-four hours but five of them have been be sleeping so I should be good to continue." The mage said as she broke away from the taller woman. Said woman had a gloomy look but was reassured when her friend told her she will see her sometime again later on. With a nod, the princess accepted this and placed a kiss on the corner of Raven's mouth before leaving with Donna and Roy. Reaching the door, Kory gave one last glance back at the brunette as she could not shake off the sense of worry for her friend. It left a bitter taste in her mouth as she left the hospital.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story. Characters belong to DC.**

**A Sweet Day Beneath the Sun**

The day was bright and cloudless allowing Sol Invictus to shine his rays down upon the denizens of New York. The Titans were enjoying a peaceful day and crime, it seemed, decided to take a break for the day held no cry for help nor any shouts of fear from super villains causing mass destruction. After the days of mass casualties from supernatural entities had slowed to a stop Dick had told the Titans to get some R & R with the chance they have now. Said leader went out with Kory on one of her modeling shoots while the others went off to find something fun for them to do with this day. While the Titans had the day off first responders like a brunette pale woman stood ready to answer the call should the hospital need her aid. Said woman was currently watching a movie while she laid on the couch with her blanket wrapped around her, enjoying this moment of peace. The nurses had weekends as well but for the empathy, methinks, could never really enjoy a day off as she felt more at home at the hospital. The only way this day could get better if no one from the titans calls her to stop her perfe- _Buzz Buzz Buzz _FUCK!

"Hello! Some one better be dying or else it'll be you!" Replied an annoyed mystic as she picked up her iphone 6. "Well good morning to you too. To answer your first question, no one is dying and second; I would like to see you try to kill me" Came a familiar husky voice on the other line. The pale woman's heart began to flutter and her skin blushed at the realization of who it was. "I'm sorry Kory but I was hoping for no one to call me today-not even me? - well you I was…secretly hoping you would." Raven gasped as she confessed a secret hope. A purrish laugh came from the other side hearing of this confession. "Anyway how did you get my number? I never gave it to anyone." The auburn woman pondered briefly of how to respond to her friend. "I asked Vic to look up your phone number. Told him I simply wanted to keep in touch _my _little bard." The princess said as she played with one of her long locks and sat on a chair next to set she was doing her modeling. "Creepy how he could find my number but we seriously sticking with the Xena stuff?" The pale woman questioned. "Yup. I already have your number saved as Gabrielle so you're gonna have to deal with it" Kory smiled with the small banter. Raven conceded and told the princess to hold up as she saved the princess's number. "So what's with the phone call?" "What? I can't call a friend and ask how they're doing?" Kory asked playfully. "You can but I'm just surprised. Is everything all right _Xena_?" Raven tried her nickname for the alien princess who gave a very cute laugh at the nickname. "Yes everything is alright _Gabrielle_ but I wanted to ask if you wanted to have a day out with me? I'm here at the Victoria Secret modeling studio just doing a shoot. I'll be done in like another hour or so." Kory asked with hope in her voice. The empathy agreed and told the woman to call her when she was done.

Kory was wearing a purple lace bra with matching thong. She had done a bodybuilder shoot earlier in the year but she mostly did fashion shoots so doing lingerie was a little new to her. Richard was currently talking with other photographers and directors about nothing but they seemed to enjoy talking about whatever topic it was. She stared for a bit longer at Richard fighting off whatever uneasiness building up in her heart. "That's a wrap Miss Troy. Thank you for coming dear it's so lovely to have you around. Say, are you busy next week? I wanted to know if you're interested in doing a shoot in Spain. Would you like to do it?" Asked the elderly fashionista no older than her late forties. "I would love to but I have other plans for next week. I'm sorry dona Clarrisa but perhaps next time?" Donna apologized but the woman told her not to worry about it. Donna looked over at her friend and made her way towards her. The taller woman seemed lost in space as she stared off into Dick's direction. "Donna. Do you think me and Richard are still right for each other?" Kory asked with eyes clouded with uncertainty and a voice filled with sadness. "You two hit it off well when you two first met and I think it would be nice if you two stayed together but if you're unsure then it's all up to you really. Yes Dick can be a slut but he has nothing but love for you and can never look at a woman the same way he does for you. Why? What's up Kory" Donna said as she went to comfort her friend. "Is this about you and new girl?" Kory was hesitant on how to respond but just by the pause confirmed the Amazonian woman's suspicions. Kory placed her hands on Donna's shoulders and said it was nothing like that between her and Raven. She pleaded to Donna to believe her when she said that she and Raven were just friends who were becoming close. Donna gave a questioning look but decided to drop it. The princess gave a relieved sigh but knew in her head that she would have to explain more to her.

"Hey beautifuls'! Good job on the shoot today and Kory, I must say, you looked like a goddess out there no offence Donna." Dick said as he kissed Kory. Donna waved it off and the trio went off to the dressing rooms to change into normal clothing. Donna went to hers and Kory, followed by Dick, went into hers. Kory began changing with Dick watching and still had that aching feeling in her chest. "You're beautiful Koriand'r of Tamaran and I am the luckiest man alive to have you." Richard said as he wrapped his arms around her waist behind her and kissed her neck and shoulder. Kory leaned her head back and let Dick pepper her with kisses and moving his hands to explore the orange woman's body feeling every soft spot and every crevice he knew made the woman melt beneath his touch. Kory wrapped her arm around his head to bring him closer to her while her other hand was on top of his as he continued his exploring before resting his hand on her core to massage it. Little coos and moans escaped her lips and she could feel his hard wood pressing against the entrance of her core. "Make love to me Richard Grayson. Claim me as your own!" Kory begged as she could no longer contain her lust. "What about Donna? She's gonna wonder why we are taking so long." He said as he continued his soft kisses and continued to grind his rod against his lover. "Make it quick then." Kory growled out and Richard pulled out his phallus before impaling her with it. The pace was slow at first but then quickened as the brunette man continued to pump himself into her. Kory leaned forward while she fondled her left tit and Dick held her by the hips and hair making the woman moan and scream out his name but while this was happening she could not shake off the image of another doing this to her instead of her lover. The image of a pale blue eyed woman showering her with kisses and pumping her delicate fingers in and out of her made the woman crazier with lust. "Do it Dick. Shoot your cock milk into my womb. Drown it!" Kory begged in the heat of lust. "I'm Cumming Kory. Here. It. COMES! AHHH!" Richard cried out as he ejaculated his seed into her.

The Kory changed and Richard fixed himself into presentable standards before the two walked out. "You two need to work on being quieter or at least wait till we get back to the tower." Donna said while she leaned against a wall down the hallway from their dressing rooms. The couple blushed at how loud they were but took their friend's advice. Donna was wearing a black leather jacket with a white top underneath with black skinny jeans that hugged her legs and leather knee high boots, while Kory wore a blue denim Vest with a black crop top and navy blue skinny jeans and charcoal colored leather knee high boots. Dick wore a simple black tux with a red tie and black dress shoes. The trio made their way to the door before Kory heard a text alert from her phone. She checked her phone and gasped loudly when she read the name. It was _Gabrielle_. She forgot to call her friend but when she opened up the text to read it, the princess was disappointed when _Gabrielle _texted to cancel the meeting as the hospital needed her once more. Kory was saddened by it but she knew there would always be a next time for her to spend time with the empath. "Everything alright Kory?" Dick asked. "Everything is fine Dick, just being told that a friend is busy with work now." Kory said simply wrapping her arms around his right. "Who's this friend of yours'?" "Just our moody neighborhood magical nurse." Kory shrugged. Dick laughed at the description of their friend but knew the mage was always needed at NYU hospital. "You think we can have a Titans Day at the beach Dick?" Donna asked looking back at her friends. "I don't see why not" Came the leaders reply.

"Geronimo!" Yelled a certain green skinned superhero as he morphed from a bird to his human form as he did a cannon ball into the waters of a tropical island in the Caribbean. The titans had an indoor pool but nothing like the clear warm waters of the Caribbean. Donna, Tara, Kara, Miri, and Rosa went into the waters while Kory laid on a towel in the nude while baking in the sun. Dick was playing volley ball with Roy, Vic, Wally, Jericho, and Garth. Dick had considered inviting others but decided against it as he thought of using this time to just spend some quality time with his 'family' besides the bat-family. The team enjoyed this time away from all the troubles of the world and never once thought of what might be happening back at home. Kory turned around to let the sun bake her front side and let the sounds of the sea soothe her mind. The memory of Dick pounding in to her made her a bit wet and shuddering from it. She loved that moment of intimacy and hoped that it would all work out and she would go through with marrying Dick. The thought of a child with him brought a smile to her face but suddenly the memory of a soft contralto voice filled her mind as well when the dream came to her where she and Raven laid beneath a tree with the mystic caressing her stomach. This too brought a smile to her even though it confused her even more but she held to the thought of marrying Dick.

"Hey Roy, can I talk to you for a minute please?" Dick asked his best friend leading him to a more secluded area away from the others. "What's up?" The red head asked. "Well I know my relationship with Kory is a bit shaky and all but I feel she is the one. I want to marry her but I just don't know how to ask her. I'm nervous Roy." Dick said as he looked to his friend full of worry. "I'm scared she might say no." Roy nodded but told him that he doubts that Kory would turn him down despite him always going to Gotham and another thing he tries to forget. "Look Dick, I know you love her all but you also have to remember of letting go of Barbara. Plus, STOP being such a slut and stick with her man! She's perfect and any man would be lucky to have her. So man up and propose to her." Roy said looking to his friend and giving him a firm glare. Dick looked and nodded at his friend's proposal to finally claim Kory as his.

Meanwhile back at New York, a pale woman was caught in a life or death struggle with a demon sent from Trigon. Raven's outfit was ripped leaving a strip to act as bra and the lower half looking like a thong. Her thigh high boots were left alone as were her long gloves. Her body as torn, bruised, and bloody as the pale woman continued to fight this beast. Her hands hurt just by the simplest of movements and her body ached in protest from the many lethal wounds. "Surrender now Raven! Your father wants you to join him this evening and for the rest of your life!" he crackled. "FUCK YOU!" Raven spat blood at the creature. She tried to hang on but every breath felt more difficult than the last and her eyes weighed a ton urging her to close them for the final time. "It is futile to resist Pride! Join your father so that the great reign of trigon can begin! AAACCKK!" the demon stumbled back and let go of the mage after she had stabbed him in the eye. "You piece of shit!" the demon roared in fury and had begun to kick and slash the weakened woman with his feet and claws. Sounds of cracking, crunching, ripping, and splitting filled the afternoon's air from the demon's assault. "Hmm. Defiant till the end eh? Be defiant all you want but we all know you will be by your father's side. Night night!" he said before knocking Raven's lights out.

**A/N: Xena does not belong to me as it belongs to universal. All other references belong to their perspective owners.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: **

**Disclaimer: Same as usual.**

**A Raven Gone Missing**

A few days had gone by where the pale woman had not been seen by the Titans. To the others they would have not thought anything of it since it was a common occurrence but for one alien woman this troubled her greatly. She began her search when she found a pieces and strips of the mage's blue fabric from the leotard she wore as a costume. At first she found a single piece before she walked into the alley to see a lot of blood splattered on the floor and walls which resulted in a terrified shriek at the discovery. Her heart pounded and raced as she frantically called and searched for her friend. After the alley she went to the mystic's home only to discover that the apartment had been trashed from what looked light a life or death struggle. Kory had followed a trail of blood that went from the kitchen to the broken window in the living room where it looked like the mage had escaped from with something large following suit to the alley. Kory had called the police to inform them that her friend had gone missing and there had been an attacker in her friend's home. The police arrived and began their investigation while Kory held a long piece of dark blue fabric against her chest while she cried. She pounded the wall and kicked it in frustration at her failure to save her friend. The princess fell to her Knees so that she may let the tears fall freely with the only thought haunting her; _I should have been there for her_.

After that afternoon, Kory returned home with red eyes from hours of crying and feeling exhausted emotionally and physically. Donna had found the princess in her own room when usually the orange woman would be in Dick's room. To the Amazonian's surprise she found the princess's room a wreck and dark with the owner in a dark corner. The Amazonian walked up to her friend and held her as she asked the orange woman what was wrong. Kory was silent and refused to say anything as her body shook. "I lost her. Donna I lost her." Cracked Kory's voice as she looked into blue worried eyes. "Who Kory!? Who did you lose?" Donna pleaded. "Raven. I lost Raven. GODDAMMIT I LOST HER! Oh Donna I lost my friend." Kory wailed as she showed a blood stained blue fabric. Donna covered her mouth in shock at what Kory had in her hands. The Amazonian was quiet and in disbelief that someone had killed the mage. "How-how did this happen? WHEN!?" Donna asked loudly. "I don't know but I think it was when we were at the beach. There was so much blood on the floor and walls with pieces of clothing on the floor. Donna. Someone killed Raven and took her body. I HAVE to find HER! I have to! I have to find the mother of my children!" Kory said as she rose up to go find the empath while Donna was left scratching her head at what Kory said. "Koriand'r you're a female! How can she be the mother of your children? KORY!" Donna yelled at the alien woman before said woman walked out.

From that moment on Kory went on a secret mission to search for the pale woman. She went to the members of Justice League Dark in hopes that some of the mystical members would be able to help her. She went to Zatana first hoping she would find something. Nothing. Next was Doctor Fate. She and Doctor Fate had found some clues to possible areas where the mage might be held but it was far beyond the Doctor's realm of expertise without some help from another. Together, the two heroes went to John Constantine for help. Upon their arrival at John's current haunt they asked him to help Doctor Fate open a portal leading to a dimension only an intergalactic demon would reside. The portal opened up to see a place like hell as fire and brimstone made up most of the place. They found a castle not far from where they were at prompting the alien woman to take lead to finally find her friend. The trek was long but the princess refused to give up when Constantine did before the trio finally arrived at the castle. Before even knocking or even checking if anyone was home, Kory blasted the door with her purple starbolts in a fit of anger and fury. As the door fell Kory roared Raven's name in hope that the pale woman would be able to find her. Going room to room. Door to door. The trio found nothing. The princess pounded the floor when she fell to her knees in defeat. "Rise Princess of Tamaran. Rise. We will find her that much I promise you." Doctor Fate said as he rested a hand on her shoulder. "Listen to the Doc love. The good doctor knows what he's talking about." John said taking out a cig and lighting it up. "Let's go home then." The doctor opened up a portal back to the earth and dropped the princess back at her current home. The night was very late, if the completely dark Titans tower meant anything, leaving the princess to make her trek back to her's and Dick's room. When she entered the room she began to undress and made her way to the bed. Dick was pleasantly asleep as the princess pulled the blankets down so that she may go to sleep. Almost as if sensing his love was home, Richard turned towards Kory and pulled her close to him. "So glad your home safely." Dick said sleepily. She should be happy to be in the arms of her lover. She should be glad she was home. She should be happy that this would be the person she would be seeing for the rest of her life. In contrast, despite all these should's, she heard a voice in her head saying; she SHOULD be looking for Raven. She SHOULD be out there doing all she can to make sure the pale woman was safe. She SHOULD be making sure Raven was alive and not lying dead beneath earth or beneath a river of water or or- "DAMMIT!" Kory yelled as she moved away from Dick and awoke him. Dick found his lover sobbing and crying. Her wails of grief stung his heart and she got up to lock herself in their bathroom. "Kory? Babe? Are you alright? Talk to me Kory. Tell me what to do to help you." Dick asked full of worry for his lover. The pounding of feet against tile flooring in a fit of outrage caused the dark hero to worry even more. Kory's wailing grew louder to the point where other Titans awoke to check what was going on. "Is everything alright Dick" Vic asked in concern. "I don't know. She just walked in and laid next to me but before I know she screams and locks herself in the bathroom." Dick said raking his hands through his hair. The wailing grew louder and constant "I'm sorry's" and "Please's" really caught Dick's attention. Before he could ask any more questions Donna came and pushed the leader out of the way and sat next to the door. "Kory! Honey! It's me Donna. Did you find her? Did you find Raven?" Donna asked with concern. "NO! BY X'HAL NO! I DIDN'T FIND HER! I'm so sorry Raven! Please! Please! PLEASE be alright! PLEASE X'HAL! Give HER back to me! Just-just please let her be alive! Please don't be dead Raven! Don't be dead! Don't be dead! DON'T BE DEAD PLEASE! I'M BEGGING YOU!" Kory continued to wail.

Vic and Dick looked to one another silently asking what was going on. Donna, on the other hand, was fighting to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. "Kory, listen to me. Listen to me Kory. S-sh-she's gonna be fine! Ok! I promise you we will find her. When we find her she'll be fine looking as pretty as she is now. Please Kory!? Come on out, everyone is worried about you." Donna said coaxing the woman out. The wailing quieted down to whimpers and sniffles before Kory walked out of the bathroom looking terrible. The princess had glazed eyes from crying so much and her hair was messy from what looked like from being pulled. Kory was in her sleeping attire (being in the nude) and she leaned against Donna telling her 'sister' all that had happened. Donna rubbed Kory's back and held the tamaranean close. "Anyone wanna tell me what the hell is going on!?" Dick asked angrily. "Raven. She-she went missing a couple of days ago. I found pieces of clothing with blood on the floor in her room and in an alley not far from her apartment. I went looking for her but I just can't FIND her. I'm so scared that something terrible has happened to her or even worse…killed." Kory looked to her lover and Vic. "I looked high and low for her but it's always the same result. Nothing, zip, nada!" Dick and Vic walked out as Dick pulled his companion out to talk with him. "Damn I did not know this happened-me neither- but we have got to help find Raven. Did you see that? She was in tears begging X'hal that nothing has happened to Raven. I'll be damned if I let another friend die. Jason's death hit me hard like it did Bruce. No one else is dying on MY watch!" Dick said with tears flowing down but with burning determination. "I'm with you. Let's go find our missing bird!" Vic said as he went down the hall waking everyone up in the sort only a DI or DS would wake up the new recruits in BCT. Vic's loud voice and hard pounding against the doors alerted and awakened all to a startled start as they walked out of their rooms. "Alright, I want everyone to get dressed and get ready. One of our own has gone MIA in the line of duty. It is currently Zero-Tree-Four-Fife. You have one fife mikes to grab your gear and get ready. LET'S MOVE EVERYBODY! YOU'RE MOVING LIKE POND WATER!" Vic yelled in a commanding voice as he marched to his room to get ready. Dick moved next to Kory and told her to go to sleep, who, shook her head and got dressed. Donna quickly ran to her room to dawn on her outfit while Dick also put on his new outfit. He walked over to the dresser and pulled out a small box holding something he always wanted to give his love. "Kory. Hun. I want to give you something. It's beautiful but its beauty is nothing like yours' I want to ask. Will you marry me?" Dick said as he went on a knee before the alien woman. Kory gasped in shock and held up the golden ring with a large emerald on it. The Tamaranean covered her mouth with a free hand while the other held up the ring to her face. "Oh Dick this is beautiful! Where ever did you get it?" Kory said with new tears in her eyes. "I went to one of the jewelry stores in Times Square and I told them I would only take their most glorious and beautiful ring in their store. So, after a lot of searching, they found this gold ring with a perfect emerald on it. It suits you wonderfully love. So, is that a yes?" without a word Kory kissed him and pulled him in. the two kissed and held each other tightly while the others rushed to grab their stuff. After a long moment, the two broke the kiss and looked into each other's eyes as both hoped and dreamed for a perfect future with each other. "Let's go find Raven." Dick said. Kory's eyes widened for a brief moment before they settled back to their natural state. "Let's go!" was the last thing the princess said before all the titans left the Tower.

Meanwhile, not far from where the Titans lived, stood a dark cloaked figure as it looked out into the city skyline. Standing next to it were large demonic creatures ready to pounce on the city. "Go!" Came a female dark voice. The figure rose up into the air as the clouds began to form a large cyclone in the center of the city. "Soon! ALL of your souls will belong to MEEE!" the female screeched into the early morning sky. Red lightning fell from the sky and the earth opened up as Demons of every size, shape, class, and kind rose from the earth and fell from the sky as the portals to the earth were opened. "I summon thee! OH GREAT FATHER! TRIGON! COME FORTH AND CLAIM THIS WOOORRLLDD!" the figure howled in black glee as the demon Trigon entered the earthly plain. The emotions belonging to the people of New York City and parts of New Jersey were sucked into Raven's soul self. "Kneel before your new master!" roared the greatest evil in many dimensions. The cloaked woman had skin red as blood with eyes darker than any abyss and shined a bright gold. She wore her normal uniform but with the addition of two more pairs of yellow eyes. After all the souls and emotions have been collected from the average citizens, the evil mage went in search of the warmest of sources. Koriand'r of Tamaran.

As the once wise mage went in search of the princess she was halted by a pale woman who looked very much like her but older. "Stand aside woman! Once I claim the soul of Koriand'r NOTHING WILL STOP TRIGON!" yelled Raven in a manacle laughter. The older woman shifted her stance into a fighter's and looked at the younger woman with disappointment. "You poor young fool. Perhaps it will be left to me to brake you from your father's chains. Forgive me my child." The woman said as she summoned up arcane magic to confront her misguided child. The two fought with titanic strength against each other as they used their powers taught to them by the great Azar of Azarath. "You fight well Mother, though your strength will not be enough to stop me nor my father! Surrender now lest your soul will be sucked in with the others!" Raven growled. "Aye, you may stronger because of your father's demonic energy but…his power is no match for the strength of Azar! By the wisdom of our master and by the light given by him! I, Angela Roth, summon the light! Free this lost soul and bring her back from the abyss! Let divine flame and sacred waters purge this woman of great tyrannical evil. Let holy winds cast away venous words flowing like raging fire and let consecrated grounds banish all evil that dares trespass. BY AZAR'S LIGHT AND SACRED WORD, BIND THIS SOUL TO THE PATH OF RIGHTOUSNESS AND REMIND HER OF HER SACRED DUTY!" Angela cried out as light brighter than anything the universe has seen crashed upon the once guided soul known as Raven, though this was not to be as a dark sphere enveloped the young mage and locked her in protective darkness. "Try as you might Trigon! Your darkness is not enough to combat the light!" Angela pushed more power into the divine light and soon Raven began to scream in pain as the light broke through the shield and began to purge all evil from said girl. "Stay strong my child. This will only hurt for a brief moment." The sorceress's body began to bend and twist in unnatural positions as the purification did its job. To banish evil of this caliber, it will take a miracle and unimaginable concentration to do so. This is going to take a very long long while.

**A/N: this chapter had actually been rewritten about five times till I got this down. I think I could have done better but whatever. I'll keep trying on this story. I will work on my other stories hopefully over this weekend. Sorry for the tardiness but I have been busy and really having a tough time with writer's block. **


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: next chapter**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Just the story belongs to me. All characters belong to DC and other references belong to their perspective authors and owners.**

**Primordial**

The great demon Trigon finally passed into the realm and had caused mass havoc amongst the people of earth. The League in all their efforts could not stand against this mighty creature. It seemed that the only way to stop this terror was through the might of the New Titans. Pass members of said group had come in to join the fray such as Lilith and Wally west but with the addition of another; Cole. Together these Titans of legend were caught in a battle with evil versions of themselves and just like themselves they were hard to fight against. The battle lasted many hours leaving the group tired and exhausted. "Are you alright Kory?" dick asked as he moved closer to the Tamaranean and wrapped his arms around her. The princess nodded while she rested her head on his chest. "If we die now, know that I will always love you in this life and the next." Kory said placing a kiss on his lips. The two heroes held each other in a final embrace knowing that there time on this plain of existence was on its final ticking seconds. "Get your fucking sorry asses of the god damn floor now!" Yelled a dark voice that could only belong to a dear friend of theirs. Raven's name was yelled out in joy and surprise but the cold hard stare told them that celebrations will have to wait. "Vic, Gar, take the positions on Trigon's nine. Lilith, Jerri, Donna, move to the creature's two o'clock. Wally and Berry. Move in from the twelve! Kory, Dick, and Cole on me!" Raven barked out. The mage now wore a white version of her uniform and summoned up gigantic skeletal creatures and large monolithic giants. Raven lead the charge and it took some of the titans a second to finally move into their positions. "It's so good to-save it princess! Dick I need you to move in and take that staff away from him. As long as he has that piece of shit thing we're fucked. Kory stay on his six and not an inch away from him you got that!? I'll be providing Cover fire! What are you waiting for!? GET YOU'RE ASSESS MOVING! COVERING FIRE!" the mage yelled out as twelve seals appeared behind the mage and began to shoot out large fire balls to provide the artillery. At this exact time the others began to make their assault on the terror before them. Cole was next to Raven and watched as the battle progressed. Lilith had made her way next Cole while Pantha was awaiting for orders. "You three! On me! Stick to my ass!" The four moved deeper into enemy territory and they too made their assault on the demon.

The red skinned, white haired, six eyed, giant demon wearing a white loin cloth sash with white thigh high boots and a white collar roared out in frustration as the heroes kept resisting him. "Daughter deal with them! Daughter!?" Trigon said in a confused voice as he searched for his only daughter. He roared out his daughter's name while his anger grew with each passing moment. He looked down and saw a pure white clothed paled brunette fighting alongside the heroes. "Daughter! YOU DARE BETRAY ME! I will show you no mercy!" he swung his fist towards Raven where his eyes widened for a brief second but narrowed again putting more force into the hit which the mage only dodged. "I knew it was only time before you would make yourself known again but…I did not think it would be this soon. How do you fare this day…Arella!" the demon laughed. "Your evil ends here and now! Behold! Now you see the awful prize of tyranny!" the Raven look alike yelled as she opened up a portal leading to the demon's home. "You nearly killed our daughter by binding her to your evil! As the duty of a mother I will kill you!" a blast of energy was hurled towards Trigon making the demon yell in agony and pain. He stumbled back but still held his ground. As the demon tried to hold his ground an unsuspecting blast of dark energy was sent his way. He looked to its source and gasped at the power's owner. It was his daughter. "You dare betray me! Very well then. DIE NOW!" Trigon sent a blast of energy at Raven and struck her with pin point precision as her body fell to the ground like a rock. "RAVEN!" Angela yelled barely making it in time to save her daughter. The other titans gasped in shock for their friend was struck down. Angela tried to bring back her daughter from unconsciousness but was failing at the attempt. "Now you pay trigon! YOU WILL PAY!" hell hath no fury like mother losing her child and her fury was indeed unmatched as she began to hurl powerful bolts and spells at the beast. The battle between parents was indeed a sight to see for nothing like this has happened before. A demon father fighting an angelic mother did battle for their child's soul. The battle progressed to the point where Angela had managed to push the tyrannical king into the entrance of his dimension. "No. your home is too kind. I will banish you into limbo!" the portal had shifted from the inferno that was Trigon's domain to a dimension of nothingness. With each blast she managed to push him deeper but was getting tired by the amount of energy she spent. "Let me help mother." Came a tired reply from the near dead child. Angela could see the little ember in her daughter's eyes fading quickly with each passing moment. Raven had sent her own blast of energy which was enough to send the demon into limbo for an eternity. "I will guard his cell. You my child…I'm sorry I could not have done more and forgive me for not being the best parent but know I will always love you. Your friends will help you recover go to the-no. My time has come. Let me rest in eternal ssssllluummbbeerrr." Raven said as her light faded and her body disappeared in blinding white light while the mother yelled in fear before she was cast to before her duty. This was a bitter sweet victory.

After the battle, the citizens of New York congratulated them and sung in praise at the younger heroes as they too received many thanks from their mentors. Batman, in his monotone voice, thanked Dick for the support and for a job well done. He gave his condolences to the Titans for the loss of one of their own but told them that she will forever live on in their hearts. The League and Titans went back to their semi-normal lives minus one team mate. One such Titan was currently still mourning the loss of her friend. For many days and nights the princess kept he mind on her friend and could still not take her mind away from the gruesome sight she had seen in the empath's home. The blood stains on the walls and the destruction of the room followed by seeing blood in the alley as well. To ease her mind a bit, she went on many dates with Dick and enjoyed many nights of passion with her fiancé, although her planned marriage with him had almost been tossed to the side when her sister called to her for aid. Komand'r had asked Kory to marry one of the politicians of Tamaran. Initially she had agreed telling her friend's and her lover that she had to do this for the sake of her home. Dick, of course and with good reason, had become angered when she told him. The two had a fight were Dick asked the princess if she still loved him to which the princess said she did but her duty to her home was top priority. The reason being was because Komand'r could not bear any children and the politician wanted to have an heir of royal blood. The planet soon became under attack but the enemy was pushed back by an unknown force. The titans had gone to the planet to save Kory but mostly because Dick wanted to save a chance with his future wife, and as the battle went on to silence Kory believed she had seen her friend wearing the same attire as Angela had during the great battle. The princess smiled in joy until the mage pressed her index finger against her lips signaling to be silent. A large raven had settled on the mystic's shoulder before she disappeared as a powerful gust of wind blew in the night sky. Kory was haunted by the sighting although even more so as ghostly caresses and kisses filled her senses when she was alone asleep.

One night, the princess was walking down the hall with Donna and Tara where she felt a ghostly hand touch her left shoulder. She stopped and turned her head to look at the place where she felt the hand. The other two asked the taller woman if she was fine to which she reassured them with a big smiled and wrapped her arms around her friends shoulder. The blonde and brunette let their suspicions slide but the taller red head could not shake off the ghostly touch. Meanwhile, Dick Grayson was on his computer going over past encounters with villains until he felt the room suddenly drop temperature dramatically. He shook and shivered from the unnatural cold and could not shake off an insidious aurora filling the room. The young detective instinctively got up and made a beeline towards the door. The door closed and locked leaving him surrounded by this evil feeling. The lights suddenly shutoff, serving to heighten the young adult's senses, he tried to keep calm but the darkness seemed to be getting darker and darker. It was quiet until "AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" came a blood curdling scream. Vic and Gar quickly ran to their leader's "room of solitude" and found him in the far left corner of the room shaking like a leaf. "What happened? Dick! Dick! DICK WHAT HAPPENED!?" Vic said as he kneeled beside his friend. Gar went around the room looking for anything that may have frightened their leader but could not find any reason for it. Dick was currently rocking back and forth mumbling something incoherent and with eyes filled with fear. The half human robot and the animal morphic being rushed Dick out of the room. "I wish Raven was here to help she would know-AAAHHH!" another guttural scream came from Dick and begged them not to take him to see Raven. Vic raised his eyebrow in question while Gar shrugged in confusion. They took him to the infirmary room where Jericho and Cole looked for medicine to give Dick with. "What happened?" Kory asked with worry as she sat next to her lover. Dick looked down at Kory's hand and noticed a familiar black strip wrapped around the princess's right hand. His eyes bulged with fear at the sight of the fabric causing him to push the alien woman away. "Stay away from me Raven!" Dick yelled. The princess got up but her eyes did not have the same brightness they usually held. The leader began to move away from Kory before she held him against the wall. "Ease yourself Dick ease yourself." Came a calming and soothing voice. Instead of the usually up beat voice Kory's voice was calm and collected sounding very much like a familiar woman the titans knew well. "Tell what happened. Start from the beginning." She coaxed. "I-I-I was sitting at my desk going over past missions when all of a sudden the room became deathly cold. I got up in fear and tried to escape but the door closed and locked leaving me stuck inside the room. The room became darker and continued to get darker before I s-saw y-y-you. I saw you with evil glowing yellow eyes! SOUL LESS EVIL EYES! You taunted me and old me Kory will never be mine and and and-shhh." The possessed princess placed a slim finger against hip lips and emitted calming waves to lower Dick's fast fear fuelled heart. After a couple of breathes he calmed some and rested his head against Kory's.

"What I believe Dick saw was a demon taking my appearance. It seems evil, true evil, will not rest until one or all of us die. I am thankful that he was not physically hurt but seeing something like this will always harm a person mentally. It seems after the defeat of my father something else has made it presence known as to what I do not know. For now we let Dick rest until he is fully recovered." The possessed Kory spoke to the group. The other Titans were still surprised Raven had possessed the buxom beauty but were glad she had returned to help them with the supernatural. "It is very disappointing for me not to have my body back but-forgive me but I must go now." With that Kory leaned forward before she could catch herself from hitting the table. Roy rushed to Kory's side and checked on her. "Raven?" Kory looked around trying to figure out what had happened. "Something must have come up. Maybe a meeting of some sorts?" Gar said rubbing his chin in thought. "No. W-w-we have to go find her again. I lost her, I mean, WE lost her once. We must never let that happen again." Kory said with finality in her voice. She changed out of her civvies and changed into her outfit she usually wore so that she may begin her search for her friend. At the threshold of the door, the princess stopped in her tracks as a sudden wave of sadness hit her hard. She collapsed to the floor and began to cry without any reason. This wave of sadness was keeping her from searching for her friend and so she crawled to her dresser where the piece of cloth rested. Once grabbed, the sudden sadness disappeared just like how it arrived. It was decided then. The cloth was to be her shield against the unseen and it would keep her guarded against whatever was trying to keep her from her mission.

It took the alien woman many days and nights to find Raven and thankfully her efforts led her to her friend's location but unfortunately it was Brother Blood's new hide out. Fuck me was the princess's thought as she watched the crazy maniac being reborn behind a pillar. Not too far away was a familiar, now changed, woman wearing white and looking in awe at the resurrection of this insane being. Kory slowly made her way to said woman for her curiosity took hold of her. With ninja like stealth, the princess placed a hand on the empath's mouth while the second arm wrapped around the smaller woman's frame. "How in the hell is it that you now have a body Raven? Or is this even you? Speak!" Kory growled at this new Raven. Said woman moved her hands up to pull down Kory's arms only to be turned around and kissed hard by the princess. The princess declared a battle of tongues as she moved her tongue deeper into the empath's mouth and throat. The orange woman placed a hand on the blue eyed woman's right breast and continued to fondle while the kiss heated up. Raven wrapped a leg around the Tamaranean's waist as one hand buried itself in long fiery red locks and the other busied itself feeling the warmer woman's skin. The kiss broke and the two woman stared at one another before a loud slap reverberated in the lonely hall far from the audience. Blue wide eyes stared in shock at bright emerald ones that were filled with a mixture of emotions but the most dominant one was anger. Blue eyes looked away in effort to avert the hard steely gaze but a finger beneath the chin turned her head to look at said eyes. The princess leaned forward and kissed the cheek that was bruised from the hard smack to the face. "Leave me again one more time and I'll punish you in a more severe way." Kory said in a husky tone as the pale woman could feel the promised threat ringing in her ears. The pale woman nodded and was kept pinned to the wall by the muscled woman. "I missed your disgustingly soft sweet lips. Your sapphire eyes. Wonderfully long black hair. Soft skin. And most importantly…you." Kory said with kisses for emphasis. Raven's heart quickened in anxiety and nervousness and her skin blushed from having Kory touch her in many intimate areas. The princess moved the sash that covered the pale woman's sex. She was surprised to find out the woman was wearing nothing beneath it. The empath's voice hitched from being touched as her strip of pubic hair and vaginal lips were played with by a skilled hand. "Do you want it Raven? Do you want me to take you? To ravish you right here?" asked the taller woman. Raven shivered in anticipation while she moaned and cooed at the princess's foreplay. Suddenly, the princess stopped and the pale woman looked at her with angered frustration. "Why did you stop?" Raven growled in sexual frustration. "You never answered so I stopped." Kory said matter-of-factly. "Please?" came a small whisper. "What?" Kory asked knowing what the pale woman wanted. "You already know so… please?" "I won't do it unless you say it louder Raven" Kory teased at Raven's begging. "I said PLEASE TAKE ME KORY! MAKE ME YOURS'! FUCK ME! FUCK ME STUPID! Make me cum till I can't move for weeks" Raven begged with tears in her eyes. Kory leaned forward and kissed the empathy lovingly. She wrapped Raven's legs around her waist and carried the smaller woman. "I'll make you mine when you truly love me and I you. As much as I want to just make love to you and make you cum till three years from now I will wait. For you I will wait. So in the meantime, let this be a reminder of what awaits us." Kory placed many hickeys on Raven's neck, collar bone, and breast through the fabric that protected the brunette's body. "Before we go c-c-could y-you give me a k-k-kiss here please?" Raven said as she pulled up her dress revealing her wet sex as she leaned back letting the orange woman get a good view. Kory let Raven down and kneeled in between the empath's legs. "Just one." Kory said as she gave a long kiss to the lower lips.

**A/N: that took forever. Kinda following the New Titan's story line with more of a twist to it. Tell me how you guys like it. Later.**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: And yet here I stand once again looking into this sphere known as my mind and could only see this figure telling me "come hither come hither for thou shalt see what I have" and numbly I walk into this darkness only to see and hear voices telling me to write. My muse, my Virgil, continues to lead me into a path where my eyes cast gaze and focus upon this entity that yearns to be written. Hear me and make your spirits subject unto me! Of scourging fire, whirling air, raging waters, and dry land! Upon the earth and under the earth so that every spirit and scourge of God may be obedient unto me! Let this be written! BE DONE!**

**Disclaimer: Characters belong to DC and References belong to their respective owners.**

**To the Land We Call Home**

The warmth of a wet oral organ and soft purple lips danced and fluttered on a soft pink core belonging to a usually silent woman brought out of character loud moans of pleasure from said woman. Between the unusually loud woman's pale legs rested a red headed tall orange skinned warrior princess as she kissed and sucked on the sweet wet core milking it for the candy honey flowing freely and landing upon her long tongue and lips. The orange woman moved a hand up and inserted two fingers into the pale woman's mouth only to be surprised by the amount of force behind the suction. This increased the princess's arousal and made the woman to increase her pace. The new pace made the brunette woman rock her hips even faster making her closer to orgasm and to spray her milk on the princess's face. With one final lick, the princess made the other woman climax intensely that it made said woman to slide down the wall and sit on the orange woman's lap. Sapphire and emerald eyes locked on each other as bodies pressed together in hard effort to make them one. Tongues and lips soon did battle once more as they sought out the intense feeling of letting their passion burn to godly heights, even though this was not the princess's intent in the first place.

They had stayed like that for what seemed an eternity never letting the other go nor braking the locking of lips. The rest of the world was lost to them as only the two women where the most important in their world. Tears of mixed emotion flowed down the pale woman's cheeks only to be kissed or licked away by her lover. The warrior lead back while the bard rested her head on the taller woman's much larger bosom. "These are mine." Came a low murmur from the mage. "You'll have to fight for them then." Responded the warrior in equal tone. "I sense that Richard may have claimed you already, if the ring means anything, so I must ask…What must I really fight for if you already belong to someone? Will my efforts mean nothing? Is it all in vain? Please tell me Kory?" tears ran down indigo eyes pleading for emerald ones' to tell her something anything really about what she must do. "Dick…he…the ring was something of a byproduct of your missing. He only proposed to me Raven. I may have said yes but-but what?" Raven asked in a pleading voice filled with worry and fear after the warrior had stopped before she could really elaborate. "I hate my specie for being so reliant on my emotions. I had lied once when I told Roy that sex meant nothing to Tamaraneans but…every time I look into your eyes and inhale your sweet lavender scent I-I just can't resist being so close to you that we might merge into one being." Kory said trying to explain her-self but leaving the empathy even more confused. "What do mean Koriand'r? What are you talking about?" Raven asked a little angrily and more so frustrated. "What I am talking about is that I am in love with you! Ever since we first crossed paths and first laid eyes on each other. How you blushed at my touch. Melted beneath the sound of my voice. How your beautiful angelic voice sung into my ears when you spoke to me. There are many nights I have thought of you and…pleasured myself in thought of you. If you want something to fight for fight for me then. All of me!" Kory said to her new lover.

Meanwhile, outside the church of blood stood the mighty Titans as they had in search of Kory when she left to find the mage. Along their journey they had found clues that had lead them to this place. To the land of psychos, whom king psycho aka Brother Blood ruled over the crazies. Richard was in search of his mighty fair lady and prayed that nothing had happened to her though the haunting demonic version of Raven still plagued him some but did not deter him from finding the alien woman. While the Titans joined by Robotman and the young Jason Todd planned a way to get into the fortress that was the Church of Blood two heroines already inside the place had fixed themselves to look presentable when seen for the two women knew it would only be a matter of time before an all-out battle would arise between them and the Chruch. The princess took a moment to look over her lover's body and shook her head in disagreement. "What?" Raven asked. "White. No, no, no, no white will not do. I prefer you to be in your naval blue outfit. The white kinda hurts the eyes a bit." Kory said as she examined the choice of wardrobe. Raven gave an incredulous look at her princess and wondered if she was serious right now. Kory folded her arms across her chest and waited for the mage to change the colour. "This is ridiculous." She shook her head in disbelief and changed the color of her outfit. "Better?" Raven waited for Kory's response. The princess walked up to Raven and made a low v-neck on the dress and turned the woman around to make a hole. Satisfied, the princess could see all of Raven's back exposing a bit of the mage's posterior and she could see the said woman's cleavage. The mage used her magic to adjust the dress to the new modifications. "The cloak makes this pointless you know." Raven said with a deep crimson blush. "No. It's more like a tease really just like my outfit. They can look but can't touch but if they do…they'll be missing a limb or two or three." Kory said as she pressed herself against the empath. "I wonder if this is how you usually are or if this is a side effect from my brother lust which the former seems to be the most accurate." The pale woman shivered beneath the woman's touch.

Sometime later when the women's libido has calmed some the two made their way in effort to sneak out of the place. As the two tried to escape covertly like DEVGRU escaping the bin Laden compound things soon became black hawk down. Dick Grayson was under the control of Brother Blood and the mob of people brainwashed by Blood fought against the Titans. Donna, being the third Tank in the Titans arsenal, was being overwhelmed by the people. She cried out for help as the mob overwhelmed the strong Greek Amazonian warrior as she tried to assist the young robin. Cyborg, Wally, and Jericho were busy dealing with their own troubles as they tried to gain ground against King Crazy and Captain Insano aka Azrael. "Damn there are too many of them! We have to stop Brother Blood!" Cyborg yelled to his comrades. The others nodded in agreement as they tried to get close enough to the fanatical man even though one of their own stood next to him. It was not the young heroes fault but more of a casualty from going in search of Raven and Koriand'r. While he searched for the two he had become brainwashed by the crazy man in order for hero to be forced to combat his friends and ultimately kill them in the process. Fortunately, the Cav arrived with a renewed mage and an even more determined battle ready tank. Kory moved in at fast speeds blasting starbolts at low power in effort to just knockout those brainwashed by Blood's power. Raven on the other hand was locked in mental combat with Brother Blood. Raven was having a difficult time fighting him but kept her ground as she tried to break the serpent's hold on Dick's mind, and during her fight with Blood she feared falling into his clutches as he tried to slip his influence into her mind and taint her. "Raven! With your might and power I shall rule over the earth and the new revolution will make all nations subject unto me!" Blood laughed diabolically. "You dare try to use me! You dare try to control me! OLD FOOL! I AM DAUGHTER OF TRIGON! Lord and master of all things dark and utmost evil! And I am daughter of Arella, the one who helped saved this world from the darkness of tyranny know as Trigon! YOU WILL KNEEL TO ME!" cried the mage as she put more energy into her assault. Blood had fallen to his knees and cried in agony as his powers were being defeated by the sorceress's unimaginable power. Her power was enough to break the bonds he had on the people's mind but it left her body beyond tired and exhausted. She crashed to the ground, energy seeping out like a running faucet, as her eyes grew heavier and heavier. Donna had run up to the mage asking if the mage was alright but her words fell on deaf ears as Raven's gaze finally shut due to the intense battle she had with the mad man.

Hours later, the mage awoke in a strange room on a strange bed that she knew did not belong to her. She turned her head towards the bayside window as she remained on her right side wondering how she got here exactly. She remembered after her father had been defeated she was in her spiritual form and had helped Dick and Kory when Dick had seen a demonic version of herself. She'd possessed Kory to aid the former boy wonder but soon called by an unnatural voice. The voice lead her to the Church of Blood where she suddenly awoke in her own body. She searched around looking for a way out of this place. The emotions of this church made her skin crawl with fear and disgust as the air was filled with the stale scent of control and obedience towards a very powerful force. Drawing nearer to the center of this evil she was suddenly surprised to the sight of her friend now lover. The two of them made love somewhat although it could be said that it was more of a greeting of lust than love but ultimately she missed Kory's touch and she hers'. After the meeting the two joined the battle against Blood where she was locked in an intense battle of the minds and wills with the evil one. Sadly, she knew not of the result from the battle. All she could remember was blackness and unconsciousness from it. Unbeknownst to her, lying next to the deep in thought empath, was the familiar strong orange skinned princess sleeping away with her arm locked around her mage spooning the empath. Now the spooning was not at all intentional but was a result of holding the pale woman closer to the warmer one. The empath took surprise discovery of this when she suddenly felt a warm body being pressed against her smaller frame and the constant steady flow of air blowing on the top of the sorceress's head. Trying desperately but failing as the grip on her tightened from her useless efforts of breaking free without waking the other up, the mage gave up instead opting for relaxing against the other woman. "Glad you finally gave up. Now I can finally fall back to sleep." Said the taller woman in a groggy voice going back to sleep. The smaller one was gawking at the sudden fact of Kory actively trying to keep her locked. Said woman grumbled but the firm threat of being kicked off the bed to sleep on the cold floor made her stop her protest as this night was particularly very cold. The empath then decided to try to let the sandman dowse his sand on her eyes so that sleep may take her, unfortunately that would not happen till mid dawn as her eyes were baggy and red from the lack of sleep. Involuntary eye movement added to the twisted comedy of her being sleep deprived to which Sol Invictus poked fun at her with his bright rays making her irritated beyond belief. To defeat Sol she turned round and buried her head in Kory's chest where his mighty glorious rays may not bother her.

Waiting a few moments to actually move, the princess peeled herself off the mage after she had confirmed that the empathy returned to sleep. Normally she would awaken just slightly before the sun's rays to begin her normal routine although in this case she had to push her routine back thirty to forty minutes due to the mage finally falling asleep. She sensed the minimal alertness Raven had during her period of sleep when she would sparsely wakeup to check on her friend/lover if the mage was ok. It brought a bit of uneasiness though relented to do anything about it as she thought her friend would eventually fall asleep. Moving on with her tardy schedule the princess retrieved a set of clothing for the day at hand before jumping into the shower in Dick's room since she did not want to awaken the sleeping woman. She enjoyed her, taking her sweet time to wash away aches from yesterday as she did not have a chance yesterday as Raven was top priority to her after Donna was found with a limp mage in her arms. She roared in rage crying in frustration but reassured that the mage had not passed but was knocked out due to excessive amount of energy lost to the battle between the mage and the evil warlock. The princess continued analyzing the aftermath of the battle trying to put together the pieces of what had happened to Brother Blood. Azrael took the villain to an unknown location while the others under the mad man's influence were finally freed from their bonds especially her male lover Dick Grayson. Much like the ravens of Othin who set forth to fly each day her care for Munin was much more than Hugin lest she not come home. She knew not why exactly why her love was greater for the mystic but something was telling her to hang on to said woman and to keep the mage very close to her heart. Once finished with the shower the orange beauty moved out of it to dress herself and prepare her breakfast but not before giving a loving kiss to Dick. Once satisfied, she went into the kitchen to prepare her early morning meal where she was greeted by her green friend Gar Logan and her sister-in-arms Donna Troy both of whom were having a nice little chat as they ate. As the princess got closer she was able gather more Intel on the subject the two people were talking about. From the gather she got she then able to figure out that they were talking about her and Raven. The princess was a bit unsettled about it but not entirely surprised since the gossip was much the norm when living with a bunch of teens. First they gossiped about her and Dick, then Gar and Tara, and now her and the mage. She shook her head and gave her greetings with a bright smile to the other two occupants. "So Kory. I thought you and Dick were close like peas in a pod but now there's the mage. What's the deal? You just shag up with whoever you want or something?" Gar asked with a chuckle but underneath the tone was a subtleness of accuse. Kory, in turn, held a warm smile and walked behind the changeling before delivering a painful squeeze to his shoulders making him squeal in pain. "Careful with your words Garfield. Accusing me of being a whore or a wench is something I do not take lightly. Same goes to you as well dear sister. What I have for Dick is nothing but sincere love and joy for him but my care is more for Raven as she has no one to care for her." Kory hissed in finality and anger in her eyes. Suddenly hunger was off the list and the alien woman left the kitchen with a scared morpher and Amazonian locked in their seats.

The sounds of dark whispers and the vision of fast moving black shadowy figures filled the mage's auditory and visual senses. Fear and terror rattled the air of calmness and the freezing cold shook her as the layers of blankets did nothing to protect her from this ominous feeling. With the ticking of time the mage suddenly felt an increasing pressure being built up against her chest almost as if an elephant was lowering itself on her. Movement was denied to her and her senses were running in panic as she did not know what to do. Finally the pressure had built up to its climax as her breath was denied to her with the will of movement lost. Tears built up, chest rising was close to none, and consciousness was so close to bleakness that she could feel herself walking through the threshold leading into the afterlife. The reaper had finally come to collect her soul. Or so it seemed. With a large gasp of breath, she jumped out of bed and landed next to the side of it. Sweat fell from her body as her whole being shook from the death hold she was held in. Her eyes were blurry and her ears rang while her head ached with the rush of blood finally getting oxygen into the system. She tried to find the origin of the threat but could not as the energy or entity had left. With a few brief moments of regaining her strength she got up and went to check on Dick for something was telling her to check on him. Once she finally reached her destination she could see the once boy wonder in the same position she was in not two seconds ago. Using her magic she uttered a spell in enochian forcing the dark force to take shape. "Reveal yourself fowl creature! By the sacred seal of Solomon and by the sacred word of our Lord I demand you to tell me your name! Solomon the wise demands your name! The Great Archangel Michael orders you! The Great architect and divine father demands your name! TELL ME YOUR NAME!" Raven cried aloud with her right arm extended at the dark specter only for the being to cackle at the mage's efforts. "Those silly little things won't help you." It mocked. The mage's eyes glowed white as she switched from classical exorcism to using exorcism more familiar with the disciples of Azar. The extended arm soon became enveloped in dark energy before the energy was blasted at the entity. "By Azar's light and wisdom I command thee to reveal your name. With the sacred word and divine deed, I call upon the fires of Azar. Let the warmth of purification and holiness flood this domus and room. Expel all things that dare trespass against thee and May all things divine and true walk within these halls. Azar of the holy Azarath! I call upon thee! Let your light reveal that which wishes to be hidden! Tell me your name!" the room become bright with divine light and the dark entity cried in pain by the intensity. "Arkemon! Thine name is Arkemon!" The demon finally revealed its name. "By the will of Azar I order thee Arkemon to leave this place! Never shalt thee ever enter this home! In the name of Azar, his word, and wisdom I cast thee…OUT!" the loud inhuman shrieking filled the room as the bright light filled every crevice and space preventing the return of any evil. Once done, Raven shook her tired arm in effort to loosen the tired muscles from its excruciating time of being extended for so long. She made her way towards Dick to check on his pulse, which he had, and sat next to him. Sweat ran down her body, goose bumps covered her skin, her entire being shook, and her mind ached from the tiring battle. "Thanks Raven. I was almost a goner there." Dick said in a raspy voice. "No problem." The mage said out of breath before breaking into hysterical laughter with tears running down her eyes from knowing things are just to get worse from here on out.

**A/N: I am sorry my other stories but I will get to you one of these days this month. I'm sorry for not updating "Days in the Hospital" but I have not had any new ideas for it. Lately this story has been keeping me hostage never letting me get any ideas for other stuff. It calls and beckons to me to write it. By the bane of my blade a mighty spell will be made for me to continue my other stories. Oh! I apologies to you guy who requested me to write a story with a Jackxharem femdom plot but I will get to writing it soon just don't know when exactly when. As always, please leave reviews and comments. **

**p.s. when you send me a comment or suggestion please don't make it text book or an essay or whatever you wanna call it cuz I have a short attention span and reading stuff like that makes me just wanna move onto something else. Thanks. No hard feelings tho.**


End file.
